Unexpected love
by valleygirl18651
Summary: Five years later. Almost all Jake and Nessie's kids are out on their own starting their own families but when one is in danger what will they do? will grayson help protect Eliza or will he not care at all. And who is the vampire snooping around the black household.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is the new story this is told in everyone pov like the last but liza is added now**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Unexpected Love **

**Eliza pov**

**5 years later**

Hi my name is Eliza Shaylee Black I am 5, almost 6 but I look 13. I live with my mom Sydney Black and my dad Mason Black, also nana and pop pop, and Uncle Eli, and Aunt Serenity. My family is much bigger than just that, I use to like with all my aunts and uncles, well besides uncle son. Aunt Addy and Uncle Wyatt are now married, they have my little cousin Noel Clarity Carter, and she looks about nine but is only four. They say she is named after someone who meant a lot to our family especially Uncle Son. Uncle son didn't really like me, dad says when I was a baby I use to cry for him why I will never know. I tried to get to know him but every time I did he ignored me or gave me a one word answer. That's when Chase or dad would come in to save me. Next is Uncle Colton, he moved out last year with Aunt Morgan they aren't married yet. Aunt Hadley she moved out with uncle Dyson 2 years ago, they just had a baby themselves his name is Trenton Jacob Russell. We call him t.j. Aunt Serenity is only 6 but she looks 12 she has a cool power she can see things like what you're doing at the moment. And Uncle Eli well he is the most normal out of us, he ages about the right time he looks about 6 but is only 4 and a half. Dad went to work every day but always woke me up to say goodbye first

"Goodbye my little bee" he said kissing my forehead.

"Goodbye daddy" I said back. I was truly a daddy's girl nothing could ever change that. It was about 8 in the morning and I could smell nana's breakfast she made it every morning before dad and pop pop went to work. Which also was kind of my wakeup call to get up to eat or else it would be gone. These houses eats like horses but hey must of us are growing wolves, and most of us are vampires who drink blood also. I was one of those lucky few who did both, I ate a lot but I wasn't a wolf and I drank blood. I got dressed in just jeans and a t shirt, I wasn't anything like mom who dressed up every day I was like dad who didn't care unless I had somewhere important to go. I combed out my hair, my blonde curly hair. Which I don't understand where I got from because mom nor dad has blonde hair, maybe from gramps or something I don't know. I headed down stairs to get something to eat, nana made pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. I grabbed a plate and sat down at the kitchen table.

"so how is your morning Liza bee" nana asked, Liza bee was a nickname that chase gave me when I was a baby they say I'm a little bee, sweet until you make me mad and then I sting you. So I got the nickname Liza bee, some people just call my Liza.

"I'm great nana how about you?"

"Just perfect now that you are here" she smiled at me

"Well I better head out I'm supposed to meet chase in our secret spot" it was just a field, it was actually the meadow where Grams and Gramps went all the time

"Alright well eat your breakfast and be safe" she said before leaving the kitchen. I quickly ate my food and hurried out the door, if it wasn't for vampire speed I felt like it would take me hours to get where I was going. Reaching the field I saw chase.

"Hey chase" he didn't know it but I like him, as more than a best friend I was just afraid he wouldn't feel the same.

"Hey Liza bee"

"You know chase you could call me Eliza or just Liza" I said

"Awe is someone getting too big for their nickname anymore" he started tickling me

"Cut it out chase" I tried saying while laughing

"What's that Liza bee you want me to tickle you harder, ok if you say so?"

"Stop! Stop!" I begged

"Say I'm the best" he gave me that cute smirk

"You're the best chase" I would do anything to get him to stop tickling me, finally he stopped.

"You're lucky" he said. I would try to tickle him back but he isn't ticklish well at least not the I could figure out.

"So how is your morning Liza?" he asked

"Much better now that you're here." I smiled trying to be flirty.

"Oh is it now, well I'm glad I could make your morning better"

"So chase why don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked

"well you see there is this thing us wolves do it's called imprint and it means we met our soul mates, like how your mom and dad are soul mates, and you nana and pop pop, your aunts and uncles they have imprinted and so have I, I just have to wait for her a little bit long like Aunt Christyn did with Stephen."

"Oh I see, well is she pretty?" I was upset to know he found someone

"Extremely pretty she has the prefect blonde hair and when she is around everything else in the world just disappears for a little while." She had blond hair to just great "I'm talking about you Liza, I imprinted on you I just have to wait until you're a bit older" so what he was saying is I was his soul mate.

"Really?" I was excited

"really." He said back "Liza do you smell that?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Liza we need to go, now!" he phased and I got on his back and we rushed back to the house. He let me down and I went inside while he phased back and got dressed. Being a wolf you shred your clothes when you phase. He followed in right after

"Sydney call the family and get them here now!" he yelled. Mom quickly pulled out her phone and called the family. Within twenty minutes all my aunts and uncles were here besides the ones who live in Canada.

"What's going on chase that you called us all here?" uncle son asked

"Well you see we were at the field, and I was talking to Eliza and I smelled something"

**Mason pov**

"What do you mean you smelled something?" I asked

"well I smelt a vampire like it was right next to me, and no I don't mean Liza this was a smell I didn't know it was new nothing I have smelled before" that was great there was a vampire around my daughter

"Actually I could've sworn a vampire last week also by the house but it was a quick scent and it went away instantly" Uncle Son said

"Around the house and at the field, has anyone else smelled it" addyson asked

"No" everyone said

"Alright well than we are going to start patrols, everyone needs to be on their toes about this. I think it's fair to say if it's around the house and around the field it likes Eliza or chase so they are a priority to keep safe" addyson continued. Addyson was the new alpha dad still shifted and helped but he gave free rein of the pack to Addy. I was still her beta until Seth Jr got old enough only being 12 was not old enough to help with a pack of wolves. Especially the younger ones who have phased recently, we had john who was 16, Lela 18, and himself who was allowed to phase now to help occasionally.

"alright you got your patrols I want the house watched at all times and anywhere Liza goes someone needs to be with her. chase that is your job I know youll protect her so you need to be at this house all the time follow her everywhere" addyson said

"got it" he said

"I will let the rest of the pack know as soon as I leave." Addyson said

"lets go find us a vampire" Grayson said before everyone headed out. I knew nothing was going to touch my daughter no way. She was my everything and I would do what I have to do to protect her no matter what that calls for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys i hope you enjoy it i know i had a fun time writting this one. I like nights like this i cant sleep and things run through my head memories ect and writing helps**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A week later.**

**Grayson pov**

Tonight was my turn to watch the house, and it killed me. Addyson tried putting me on night shift so I didn't have to see Eliza. Since we started the patrols, the vampire scent hasn't been caught. Maybe it was just a by passer, and they were gone already which means these patrols could end soon. This would make me one happy person, not that I didn't want to protect the family. I just couldn't take seeing how much she looked like her mother. She looked exactly like her to a t. I heard a noise in the back of the house so I ran around to check.

"Uncle Son it's just me" I couldn't look her in the eyes

"Eliza goes in the house now" I yelled

"I just wanted some fresh air" she said

"I don't care go in the house or I'm calling your father" I didn't want her by me

"Uncle Son why do you hate me so much, I mean even when I was little you hated me. I'm not allowed at your house, you never look at me. And you always ignore me"

"God damn it Eliza just goes in the fucking house!" I couldn't answer the questions she was asking. I hated her because of who her mother is.

"What's going on our here" mason said running out the door

"Get your damn daughter in the house" I yelled.

"Liza come on come inside." He said

"I don't get you" she said in a sad voice, I heard her trying to hold back the tears. Mason came running down to comfort her.

"It's okay Liza just come inside" he put his arms around her

"What's going on out here is everything ok?" Sydney said out the door. I guess now it's just a big old happy family reunion out here. She grabbed Liza's arm and pulled her to her taking her inside

"You know Grayson you don't have to be so harsh towards here, Ok I understand she reminds you of her but if you got to know her you would fall in love with her just as I did and so did everyone else." Mason said

"I don't want to get to know her I don't want anything to do with her the only reason I am even here right now is because I am told to be here" I yelled

"Whatever Grayson you know what just leave I'll take over" mason was getting angry

"Fine" I stormed off

**Sydney pov**

I sat on the couch with Eliza as she cried her little heart out. Chase must have heard her because he came running down stairs

"Why does he treat me like this mom?" she said. Chase knew what she was crying about

"It's just the way uncle Grayson is, he has gone through a lot." I said

"Is it because he has never imprinted" I knew she would ask about why he isn't with someone one day I just didn't know it was going to be today.

"Actually imprinting is why he is the way he is; Uncle Grayson wasn't always the guy he is now. He wanted nothing to do with this family dad and he bumped heads a lot. He was the child from hell didn't go to school always was drinking and partying never came home unless he broke up with a new girlfriend and had nowhere to go. That is until his girlfriend's cousin came in to town and he imprinted on her. Nana was pregnant with Aunt Serenity and he brought her with him to visit. He was really mean to her in the beginning wanted nothing to do with her. But she made her way into his heart and they got married and lived happy for a little while but she got sick and she died. Grams tried to change her but it was too late she passed away. It broke your uncle's heart, and he turned into the guy he is now"

"He was married?" she asked

"Yes he was" I couldn't tell her the whole truth not unless Grayson and mason both agreed

"What was her name?" I didn't know if I should tell her but I figured what it could hurt

"Well you know how aunt Addy names her baby Noel Clarity?"

"Ya"

"Well the girls name was clarity her and aunt Addy got really close she was happy that she brought her brother home. He loved her every much like how chase loves you and how I love your father. We all have the special bond with the other person and he lost that."

"I guess I understand why he is so mean I just don't understand why it is towards me"

"He is weird he gets grumpy, no why don't you go with chase and head up to bed I need to talk to your father"

"Alright mom I love you goodnight"

"I love you goodnight" I said before going outside. I opened the back door and saw mason standing there.

"I told her about clarity but not the full story" I said

"You did what!" he was angry

"All I did was tell her that she was Grayson's imprint and after they got married she got sick and passed away and since then he has been off"

"you know she isn't going to leave it alone Sydney why would you do something like that it's bad enough that her uncle wants nothing to do with her but her own father turned his back to her how do you think that is going to make her feel?"

"She was going to figure it out sooner or later and we need to tell her the rest if Grayson is ok with it" I said

"No syd no she is my daughter and no one is going to change that."

"She is biologically his!" I yelled back

"Stop yelling before her hea-" he didn't finish "it's here"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The vampire, go to Eliza now while I follow the scent call addyson" he took off. I ran as fast as I could to Eliza's room I was afraid to open the door what if she wasn't in here. I opened it slowly and saw her lying in chase's arms.

"Chase wake everyone up the vampire is here, Liza honey come with me" I said helping her out of bed. I took her down to the living room and called addyson

_Addyson the vampire it's here mason is out chasing her hurry please. He's out there by himself. _

_Ok Sydney I'm on my way and I'll tell everyone Wyatt is bringing noel over mom can watch her. _

She hung up quickly they wanted to find this vampire and they would do anything they had to do. Chase got back downstairs after he woke everyone up ness brought the Eli in the living room along with serenity. We all sat there just waiting hopping they would find it. Chase watched the doors, and the windows making sure this vampire was nowhere near us.

"it is ok syd the vampire wont get her" ness said

**Addyson pov**

I was trying to catch up to mason he was on the vampires tale. It was leading him to the field, the field where Liza liked to go.

_Mason can you tell who it is? _

_No Addy I cant but it's a girl I know that much. _

_How do you know_

_I can see the long hair._

_Alright so everyone it is a girl we are looking for anything else mason_

_She is wearing black, it's a dress. she seems to look like a nomad I cant tell the hair color she is to dirty and I could barely see anything. She also seems to be able to control the elements, I have had water hit me out of no where a fire start infront of me who ever she is she is powerful_

_Alright we are on our way mason _

I knew we had to get her she was causing a threat to my family and I didn't like it. this was my family and this was my pack. We finally met up at the field but she was gone. She threw mason off with wind it blew her scent away from him and he could keep up.

* * *

**whatcha think? how about that fight between mason and grayson? and sydney do you think they will tell liza?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Two weeks later**

**Grayson pov**

I was out running today, once I got back I noticed the picture of clarity I had on the self was moved. I checked the house out carefully. We never did find that vampire and it was still around here somewhere. I walked up the steps slowly, watching my steps everywhere I went. Heading into my bedroom I noticed the closet door was open. Going to check it out, I noticed that the box of pictures I had in there was opened. I had pictures of clarity and I, during the wedding, the honeymoon and I had one picture of her pregnant. But my favorite of all was before the wedding she was sitting on the hood of my car, her hair was blowing in the wind and she was trying to hid her face but got the perfect picture of her. I knew who was in the house when I noticed the picture of clarity pregnant on the floor by my bed. I called mason

"what do you want" he said answering the phone

"I think we have a problem, where has Eliza been all day?" I asked

"I don't know somewhere is Chase why?" he asked

"well I went for a run today and when I got back I noticed the picture of clarity on the shelf was moved, and so I checked the house and my closet was opened to so was the box of pictures I had, but what really made me notice was that picture of clarity pregnant was on the floor by my bed"

"this cant be good." He said "well I think its time we tell her why don't you come down ill call her home"

**Eliza pov**

I know I shouldn't have but I got away from chase and broke into uncle son's today. I wanted to know what was in there. I found a picture of a girl who looked a lot like me, or I looked like her. I wanted to find more so I searched his house and found a box of pictures. I figured it had to be clarity since I found the wedding photos, but what startled me was that I found a picture of her pregnant. I started to think that mom didn't have any pictures when she was pregnant; we never even talked about her being pregnant or anything. I think dad might have cheated on mom and that clarity was my real mom. It would explain why uncle son hated me so much. I mean I wouldn't want to find out my wife cheated on me with my twin and they were having a baby. My phone started ringing and I noticed it was my father, not that I wanted to talk to him so I put it back in my pocket and continued to walk. I felt someone grab me from behind, I couldn't see who it was.

"don't yell I won't hurt you" a woman voice said

"who are you" I asked I felt her ice cold arms around me, I knew it meant she was a vampire.

"it doesn't matter who I am, it only matters who you are" she said

"I come from a very long line of vampire and wolves. My father knows where I am he just called he is expecting me home so if I were you I would let me go" I was bluffing a little but she didn't know that

"i just want to know a little about you" she said, what through me off was that she stayed behind be at all times. I was scared, terrified actually.

"w-wwwhat do you want to know?" I tried askig

"what is your name" she asked

"liza"

"no your full name" she demanded

"Eliza Shaylee Black"

"who are your parents?" she asked

"Sydney Charlotte Black, and Mason Jacob Black"

"Biologically?" she asked

"well as far as I know, I think my father had an affair"

"do you like living with them?" she just kept asking questions. My phone started rining again, at this point I knew it was my father and he figured out that I wasn't with chase.

"that's probably my father calling" I said

"answer it but don't act different or I will actually hurt you" she said

"dad?" I said

"Liza baby, your mother and I are on our way to pick you up from chase's to go to dinner. We are only a couple seconds away so don't worry" he said. I knew we didn't have planes for dinner and he told me not to worry so I knew that he knew something was wrong.

"ok dad I love you be home soon" I said hanging up the phone

"what did he want" she asked

"just to say to hurry up" I lied

"don't try to lie to me, i can tell you know" she got angry I felt her grip on me tighten

"I'm not lying" I lied again. There was a wolf howl in the background and I knew it was my father telling me he is almost here. I felt her quickly let go of me I tried to turn around and get a look at her but by the time I did she was gone. I just stood there when Aunt Addy and pop pop was right next to me

_Liza are you ok_

_I'm fine aunt Addy how did you guys know?_

_Well dad tried calling chase after you didn't answer and he thought you were in the shower at his house so when he went to knock on the door to give you the phone and you didn't answer he noticed so dad had serenity try to find you and we saw this but its not important we need to get you home_

Dad was next to me at this point and his nose nuzzled against me, he then leaned down so I could get onto his back, we ran home.

**Mason pov**

I didn't know who this vampire was but I knew I was going to kill her. Once we got back to the house I knew we had to have that talk with Eliza. She needed to know the truth. I got dressed and headed into the house.

"Eliza! We need to have a talk with you" I yelled. I heard her coming down the steps and when she walked into to room she was stunned seeing Grayson on the couch

"have a seat Eliza" I pointed to the couch

"now we know you were in your uncle's house today" I continued

"and well we know you found the picture of clarity" Sydney said

"I just wanted to know what the big secret about his house was but once I saw her, we looked so much alike I had to see more." Liza said

"well we know you saw a certain picture, of her pregnant" I said

"I did, and I wasn't going to ask but did you cheat on mom with her?" she asked

"Liza no, I didn't" I said

"but we look so much alike how is that possible" she was curious

"well remember that story I told you about her" Sydney said

"ya about her and uncle son and how she got sick but wait what happen to the baby?" she asked

"well she was sick because she got pregnant, and you remember nana and grams story right? About grams being pregnant with nana when she was human"

"ya I remember, and grams was changed right before she died"

"ok well when Aunt Addy and uncle Wyatt got engaged Uncle son and Clarity found out they were expecting a baby, but the baby was like Uncle Colton, Aunt Serenity, and Nana. And with Clarity being human we knew what that could mean. Just like the risk with grams, she could die and uncle son knew that and at first he wanted nothing to do with her being pregnant but at one point he came around until she went into labor. The baby cost her, her own life. That baby she was carrying was you Eliza she named you before she died, and asked me if uncle son wasn't there for you if I would raise you."

"you mean, your not my real parents and he, he is my actual father" she stood up pointing at Grayson and yelling

"Eliza honey calm down, we didn't mean to not tell you its just when you were younger how you always wanted him and he turned you away we thought it would hurt worse if you knew." Sydney said

"Well you guys right knew my mother gave up her life for me to be here and my own father turned his back to me for this long and didn't care hurts a lot. But what hurts the most is that MY mom and My dad that I have known since day one have been lying to me."

* * *

**and the cat is out of the bag... what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**you guys are going to like this one major curve ball!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The next day**

**Eliza pov**

I didn't know how I felt about any of this; it turned out my biological mother was dead. My biological father has hated me since day one. And the people I call mom and dad are actually my aunt and uncle who have lied to me since day one. Ya my life is always interesting, find out something new every day. I guess what hurts the most is that everyone in this house knew and didn't tell me.

"Eliza" dad yelled upstairs

"What dad?" I mean I wasn't going to stop calling him dad he has raised me this whole time.

"Breakfast is ready" he said. I wasn't looking forward to sitting at the table with everyone but I was pretty hungry so I sucked it up and went downstairs.

"good morning Liza bee" chase said

"ya same to you" I was cold to everyone I don't like being lied to.

"yup she is still mad" he said walking into the kitchen. I wasn't exactly mad at him, I was just mad in general. I got my plate and sat at the table with everyone else

"Good Morning Eliza" pop pop said

"Good Morning pop pop" I couldn't be mad at my pop pop I was his little girl

"she's not mad at me" he said laughing

"well aren't you lucky"dad said. I couldn't even look at him I was hurt that they hid this from me for so long. I should've been told the truth

"where is she buried" I asked

"if you would like I could take you there" mom said

"we both could" dad added

"I guess that would be fine, ill get dressed" they were after all my parents. Adopted parents I guess. I finished my food and got dressed I wanted to go see my real mother even if I couldn't exactly see her

**Grayson pov**

We decided to tell Eliza, I still wasn't ready to be a father. I honestly don't want to be a father and I mean mason has done a good job with her so far, why would it be any different now.

"Grayson" addyson called

"sorry I zoned out what?" I was over her house to see everyone and she had some news she said

"I was trying to tell you that we are expecting again" I couldn't believe it my sister was having another baby

"wow congratulation is in order than" I didn't exactly know what to say

"well we were kind of hoping that you would be the baby's god father, along with Hadley has the god mother." She was asking me to be there if something was to happen to her and Wyatt I didn't exactly know how I felt about this. I mean I don't even take care of my own child.

"do you think I am the best pick for that? what about dyson you could always have him"

"we want you. And anyways I want it to be people we are close to, noel's god parents and Colton and Madison (Wyatt's sister) I want you."

"I mean addyson I don't even raise my own child, I don't think I am the best fit for a god parent but if you want me to I guess I will" I said

"great its settled than, would you like some lunch I can make something or order something" she said

"actually I was going to head over to the graveyard I wanted to see clarity" I grabbed my coat off the back of the couch

"alright well thank you again" she said before I left. i didn't understand why she wanted me to be the god father of the new baby but I love her and id do anything for her. I hated the drive to the graveyard I always got upset knowing my wife was gone, 5 years later I still feel the same as I did when she died. I reached the graveyard and grabbed the flowers in the front seat that I picked up earlier. And pulled a penny out of my pocket, this was my daily thing I did. It never changed, it has been the same for the past 1846 days

"hey honey ive come to see you" I said placing the flowers down

"I miss you very much, you know its not the same without you here. Man you should see Eliza she has grown. We finally told her, I know it should've been sooner but at least she knows now. You know she is a spitting image of you. If you were here right now you would kick my ass for the way I have acted. I am supposed to be her father, you died for this child and I can't even raise her for you" I always sat there talking

"I bought you perfume today to replace the other one I kind of used it again, I cant stop spraying it on the bed it makes me feel a little bit better and I can sleep sometimes. The dreams haven't stopped I still see you everynight but its always something different. Last night I had a dream that you never died and we raised Eliza by ourselves."

"I love you Clarity" I whispered. I was just getting ready to place the penny on the grave when I heard a noise. I took a deep breath and knew it was that vampire that has been around here

"God damn it what do you want, just show yourself already and stop hiding." I yelled. There was complete silence and I wasn't sure if it would show itself

"I am waiting! Stop being a coward and show yourself I just want to know what you want" I yelled

"i don't mean any harm" I heard a whisper and i knew that voice.

"Damn you, don't play games with me like this. I know who you are I wont hurt you I promise I could never just come out please I'm begging you" I heard the branches shake and a drop. There she was standing only two feet away from me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"clarity" I whispered "am I dreaming"

"no Grayson your not" I looked at her from head to toe, she was covered in dirty and her eyes were bright red

"you've been here this whole damn time watching and seeing me come here and you never said anything damn it Clarity Ive been dying without you, I had thought to end my own life sometimes and your just running around here like its nothing and it doesn't matter. And Eliza you could've been raising her this whole time with me but no" I started to yell

"let me explain" she said

"fine I'm waiting explain" I honestly just keep thinking I'm dreaming

"I woke up under the ground I had to dig my way out and when did get out I was hungry bad I wanted nothing but blood that's when the grounds keeper came by he tried to help me and I killed him. I wanted to be on animal blood before I came to see you guys. I just watched from a far, and I saw how you were with Eliza and I grew hate I became this for you not to want our daughter. Than I thought you would come around but you never did with her. I also thought mason and Sydney would've told her the truth but nope they didn't do that." I could see she was angry

" I couldn't raise her Clarity I couldn't she looked so much like you and she has your eyes and every time I looked into them I thought of you"

"shh she is here" she said I didn't know who she was but I knew she was here. Clarity took off up the tree. She was looking over at the graveyard, and that's when I knew Eliza was here

"do you want to meet her?" I asked

"would they be ok with that" she asked talking about mason and Sydney

"why wouldn't they you are her mother!" she came down from the tree

"but can I ask one favor first?"

"sure"

"give me a damn hug please" her arms instantly went around me, her touch was colder now but I still loved every minute of it.

"lets go see her" we walked out hand in hand

"Is seeing ghost possible" I heard mason ask

"ghost aren't real mason" Sydney said, she was sitting next to Eliza at the grave stone

"well than ummm just look" he said point at us. Sydney turned around and her jaw dropped.

"oh my god"

"hi mason, Sydney" I couldn't get enough of her voice at all. She was here, she was alive. She might be a vampire but I loved her any way possible I was glad to have my wife back, my life back actually.

* * *

**She alive! say it isnt so hiding all this time watching everyone from a distance watching her own daughter be raised by other people! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Clarity pov**

Showing myself to Grayson was the hardest thing I ever had to do; I thought he was going to hate me because of the color of my eyes. I also wasn't sure if I wanted to see him five years have gone by and he still wanted nothing to do with Eliza.

"Are you?" Eliza said

"Yes Eliza I am, vie been hiding out for years watching over you."

"Great so not only does my actual father hate me, my actual mother has been alive this whole damn time and decided not to say anything" she took off running

"Clarity" mason said

"Mason, I would like to thank you and Sydney for raising Eliza since my husband over here couldn't his whole life. I wish you would've told her the truth earlier but I understand why you didn't" mason said

"We just didn't want to hurt her, she was already hurt about Grayson we figured it would hurt her more knowing her mother died fighting for her and her father didn't want her" Sydney continued

"I never not wanted her, When she was born it was the best moment of my life until I thought clarity was dead. Then I couldn't stand to look at her, she looked like her mother. I knew I would never be a good father; I have been drinking all the time and taking off. I couldn't raise a daughter in a situation like that I didn't know how to cope with clarity dying and I couldn't bring my daughter down with me. I saw how she called you dad and I knew the live you could give her that I couldn't. I couldn't give her the perfect dad I couldn't give her a mother or any of that and you could so yes it was better for me to be cold towards her that way I didn't destroy her like I was destroying myself." Grayson said

"Grayson I am not perfect, I have made mistakes with Eliza. She has told me she hated me when I have grounded her. Wished I wasn't her father, there have been a lot of tough moments. All I do know is that she has wanted you since day one, there is a bond with you that I could never have with her." mason corrected

"Maybe I should go after her" Sydney said

"No just let me, maybe if I try" Grayson said before walking away

**Grayson pov**

I had my life back, I had Clarity. Now it was time for me to try to make things right with my daughter. I walked over to the car where she had herself locked inside

"Eliza opens the door "I demanded. She unlocked the passenger side and I slid in.

"What do you want uncle son, I mean I don't even know what I'm supposed to call you" she rambled

"Just call me Grayson; I haven't been much of a father lately or an uncle. Now do you want to talk about this maybe if I explain myself you will understand more?"

"Why? Why did you never want me? Why has she been hiding for 5 years and why have my parents lied to me for 5 years?"

"Well let's start with the first one, I wanted you. I was scared Eliza, I was so upset about your mother's death I destroyed myself you know that. Her death killed me and you looked exactly like her which killed me more. I just wanted to drink all the time I couldn't raise a child. I barely fed myself let alone fed and take care of you. I couldn't give you a mother, or the life you deserved but Mason and Sydney could it was better for them to raise you."

"So what you're saying is you were an asshole excuse my language for my own good" she was a little hostile.

"No, that was my own fault. I let them raise you because that was for your own good. But being an asshole was just me being me. I couldn't get to know you; I knew you'd be great just like Clarity. If I had I would've wanted you right then and there. Which couldn't happen you were better off with your parents."

"Second question" she said

"Why has she been hiding for 5 years? Well I think I know why and I could tell you that reason but the only person who would truly know would be her."

"Why do you think she did it?" she asked

"Well your mother, I mean clarity wasn't sure if she wanted to be a vampire. In case she killed someone but when she started to slip away we changed her well tried to I'm not sure how that worked but we were trying our hardest it seemed like nothing was working so we buried her. And when she woke she couldn't control her thirst for blood she has killed people that is why her eyes were red. She thought we would all hate her, she thought that she would hurt you. You are half human, remember." I said

"So you're saying she didn't want to hurt me?"

"Yes that is what I'm saying every one of us didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you, Clarity didn't want to hurt you and your parents didn't want to hurt you the most. They have protected you from day one." I continued

"I would like to meet her" by her I'm guessing she met clarity.

"Then let's go"

**Eliza pov**

My real mother was alive; my mother was actually my aunt. My father was my uncle, and my uncle was actually my father. What the hell is all I could say at this point? And the weirdest part was that I was about to meet Clarity for the first time. And she was a blood sucking human killing vampire. Oh my life, never a dull moment.

"Hello Eliza" she said

"Hi umm I don't exactly know what to call you" I didn't want to call her mom because my mom was Sydney whether it was biologically or not she raised me while Clarity and Grayson watched.

"You can call me anything you would like" she said

"Is clarity ok? I mean I don't want to disrespect my mom. And I don't really feel comfortable calling you mom anyways"

"That is fine" she said

"I know you would love to keep talking but why don't we continue this back at the house I am sure clarity could use a shower no offence and it's not the smartest thing for her to be out in the open like this for everyone to see since you know you are kind of dead!" dad said

"That probably is a good idea" she said. We all headed to the cars I wasn't sure how I felt about this whole thing but what I did know was that my Parents will always be my parents. No matter if clarity and uncle son I mean Grayson were in the picture or not. They are the ones who had 5 years to be parents and didn't but my parents have done this since day one. They have taken care of me fed me bathe me everything they have done has been for me.

"we're here" Dad said

"you know honey you wont hurt us we understand they are your real parents and we aren't really" mom said

"Mom dad you guys are my real parents. You have been here since day one, you have done everything for me while they stood on the side and watched you guys do the hard times. The fighting and yelling the disagreements you guys handled the tough times, me yelling saying I hate you and everything else. They don't get that, and they never will, yes I would like to get to know them better but I want to be with yous not them" As I said this mom started to cry

"I love you Eliza" she said

"I love you mom, and I love you dad"

"I love you my little bee"


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter is kind of a check up on everyone pretty much all the older kids that no longer live at home just for you to see how they are doing. everyone but eli and serenity. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Two weeks later**

**Clarity pov**

Being back here was hard. I missed so much, everyone has changed. And my house was a mess, there was holes in walls floors smashed everything. I couldn't even think straight.

"I'm sorry about the mess dear; I have had some angry issues lately and some really drunk moments"

"It's fine; I'll get a contractor in here and have it fixed in no time"

"Actually I was thinking we shouldn't stay here, everyone thinks you're dead if they were to see you it would put my whole family in danger I mean our whole family in danger"

"I know I guess I just figured if I stayed out of sight we could stay here with Eliza and everyone"

"we could always ask Eliza to come with her and my mother and father are thinking of leaving here soon anyways, people are starting to catch on that mom isn't in her late 20s and dad is supposed to be in his late 30s it's getting too much and someone is going to catch on."

"We couldn't ask Eliza to do that and we couldn't do that to mason and Sydney Grayson. That is there daughter"

"How are you going to say that is there daughter she is our daughter too.

"but we made the choice to sit back for five years and watch them raise her now we have to be willing to not try to take their place now." I said

"I guess your right babe" gray son before he kissed me

**Addyson pov**

I looked about 5 months pregnant and I was only 2 months. We are believed that this baby is like me, but it could also be vampire. Noel was like me part wolf part vampire part human. We weren't sure if she would shift because some girls are only carriers of the gene but we would find out soon.

"Baby have you thought of any names" Wyatt asked

"Well if it was a boy I was thinking we could name him after you and my grandfather on my dad's side"

"So Wyatt William Carter"

"Ya I guess"

"What if it's a girl?"

"I kind of like Aerieonna but I'm not sure"

"I think it is pretty and I'm sure whatever you decided will be sweet babe" he kissed my forehead

"Now I'm going to go met your brother and sister. I told them I would bring noel id ask you to come but you know with being pregnant"

"It could blow the secret of our family ya I know but what brother and sister are you going to meet?"

"Mason and Sydney they are a little bit upset with Clarity and Grayson trying to be in Eliza's life they're afraid that they are going to try to take her away."

"They have nothing to worry about Clarity wouldn't take Eliza away from them, she wasn't even going to come back here. She wouldn't take the whole world away from them I know her to well but get going before your late"

"Alright sweetie I love you will bring you something back" he said

"I love you too, and thank you"

"Noel lets go your aunt and uncle are waiting" I called upstairs.

**Hadley pov**

Trenton was getting bigger and bigger every day, he was my little pride and joy. He was a wolf but aged a little bit faster like Eli, from being around vampires all the time. He looked so much like his dad but then he looked like me; he had my nose and eyes while everything else was Dyson.

"Good morning Mrs. Russell" dyson said this to me every morning since we got married last year. When I found out I was pregnant we got married right away. Dyson didn't want our child to be born out of wedlock.

"Good morning my lovely husband" I said giving him a kiss

"Why don't we go to the house today, I'm sure everyone would like to see Trenton it's been a little while since the big news about clarity being alive and Eliza knowing the truth?"

"Ya that sound like a great idea I'm sure my mom and dad would love to see their grandson it is their only grandson right now. Don't get me wrong they love the girls but dad like that he could have a grandson too"

"Ya I know so I will go get the baby dressed and ready we'll meet you in the car"

"Alright sounds good meet you down there" I got out of bed and got dressed quickly. I knew dyson wouldn't take long getting Trenton ready all he had to do was change and dress him. I just threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I wasn't looking to impress anyone it was just my family.

**Colton pov**

Being with Morgan was like we were already married, we lived together over a year now and we did everything together. Where she went I followed and where I went she followed. She was my other half and we were truly happy so what would be so different if we actually got married. The thought wondered in my head a lot lately I wasn't exactly sure if that is what I wanted at this moment but it was a possibility that I needed to think about

"Breakfast is done babe" Morgan came upstairs to tell me

"Alright I'll be down in a minute thank you babe" she kissed my cheek

"don't keep me waiting Colton Emerson Black"

"you woman" I got up and went over by here

"me what?" she said

"you woman I would never keep waiting, come on lets go" I headed down stairs, she was everything to me. She was the girl who put me in my place when needed, she keeps me grounded , she is almost as good as my mother. But no one could be the same as my old mother.

"that's what I thought!" she said laughing following me downstairs. She had my plate all ready ham and cheese omelets. They were my favorite and she knew it. I couldn't be happier

"thanks baby"

"I love cooking for my man, I know he is well fed."

"awe your to cute babe I love you"

"I love you too."

**Eliza pov**

Uncle dyson and aunt Hadley stopped by to bring my cousin Trenton over for everyone to see. I loved this little boy but never got any time with him really because pop pop always stole him away from us. That was the only grandson right now and he loved every minute of a having a little boy around. Besides Eli and dad this house was taken over by girls. Although mom was spending more time over aunt lexy's lately. With uncle Seth working so much at the shop and the kids starting school now that Seth could handle his phasing she was alone by herself all day.

"Eliza will you get me a bottle out of the diaper bag" aunt Hadley asked

"sure thing aunt Hadley" you know when I was little I couldn't say Hadley I always said lee lee, I guess I shortened everyone's name. Aunt Addyson was Addy, and well Grayson was son. I grabbed the bottle and tossed it over to aunt Hadley.

"thank Liza"

"your welcome."

"you are so cute Trenton look at you how cute" pop pop said

"papa" Trenton couldn't talk much he was only a year old but he said a few things like

"you know he really loves you dad" aunt Hadley said

"that he does he is always all smiles when your around" uncle dyson continued

**Mason pov**

Sydney and I met with Wyatt and noel to just talk. Sydney has been a little worried lately that Clarity and Grayson are going to run away with Eliza. We understand that they are her biological parents but for the last 6 years we have been the one raising her while they watched from the sidelines.

"maybe they'll stay" Wyatt said

"I don't see that happening clarity is dead, she gets spotted the whole family's secret is blown." Sydney said

"where do you think they are going to go I mean they are limited now" Wyatt said

"probably to Canada with the rest of our family, I mean it's the only logical thing and mom and dad will be leaving soon also I think they are just trying to hold out a bit longer until serenity is done growing so that she has the option to stay here I mean she is looking about 15 now there isn't to much time left maybe a year tops."

"ya I guess but I don't think Eliza would go even if they asked you loves you guys and you're her parents they made the decision not to raise her. clarity has been here she could've come to us at any time but instead she hid and what because she is back Grayson wants to be father of the year now. I don't see that happening he has never wanted kids. I mean come on guys"

"daddy, can I have more money to play the machine game" noel came over asking.

"ya here sweetheart here two dollars" he pulled money out of his wallet

"do you guys ever tell her no? I know we couldn't with Eliza. Ill never forget the first time I grounded her she was about 7ish and she asked if I could get her painting set for her which I did and I came back to find the hall way painted."

"I remember that" Wyatt said

"she cried and whinned gave the puppy dog face and everything if it wasn't for sydneys back bone over here she would've got away with everything"

"or when she snuck out at night last year because chase was sick and she wanted to see him. I got told she hated me that day. And she wished she had a different dad. I cried the whole night when she said that."

"she never meant that its something kids say, I mean I haven't had it happen to me but look at you guys, you have definitely had your fair share of moments" Wyatt said

"I was a very good child thank you" I said said

"oh ya like crashing the truck when you were like 13 because you wanted to drive and no one would teach you. Or when we all went out and for some reason you wanted to stay home and we found she sleeping with Sydney. and you told your father you hated him both times. And don't even get me started on addyson she was a hand full when she was about 15 ill never forget that day at the ice skating ring. All of yous have given your mom and dad a run for their money" he continued

"oh my god I remember them walking in on us, you were so embarrassed." Sydney started laughing.

"don't remind me about that day" I said laughing.

"alright maybe we did but when she said it at that moment I took it to heart because she isn't biological my daughter and she could have a different father if she wanted." I continued

"but you will always be her number one" Wyatt said

"ya but sooner or later they are going to want her, they can't have any more kids clarity is like the rest of the family"

"I get that but that is Eliza's choice and I don't see her making it"

"I sure hope so" Sydney said

"well guys I gotta run, your sister is going to kick my ass we have been gone for over two hours and I said id bring her back her food 15 minutes ago" he went to grab the check

"I got it Wyatt don't worry about it" I said grabbing it before him

"you sure?" he asked

"of course your teaching salary doesn't get you far and I'm pretty sure with that kid of yours and that house and wife your money runs tight"

"not to tight your forgetting that I have ties you your bank accounts but alright man thanks" we always joked about his teaching salary because he could do anything and he chooses to teach high school kids.

"that was nice, seeing noel man has she grown and that hair, it's so long and such a pretty light brown color" Sydney said

"it is very long I will give you that, but how about we get out of here Mrs. Black"

"sounds like a plan Mr. Black"

"you know I might have to just steal you away from your husband one day your to cute to be with him anyways"

"how dare you talk about my husband that way, he may not be the best looking guy or the smartest but I love him" she said laughing

"oh ya ill remember that" I kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**One month later**

**Clarity pov**

Spending time with Eliza was nice to know it would end soon upset me. Grayson and I were taking off to Canada as soon as summer hits, we were leaving. This means I only have 3 months left to get to know my daughter.

"clarity" She yelled coming in the front door

"in here Eliza, I'm trying to fix the mess you fath- I mean Grayson made while I was away"

"he really did mess this place up a bit didn't he, the floors in the kitchen are smashed to piece what did he use to do that" she asked

"his fist, you know Grayson does have a bit of anger problems"

"you were always his rock weren't you"

"that I was, if you would've saw him when I first met him he was a hot mess there. He wised up though I mean for a little while"

"ya, mom told me a little bit about him when I was curious to why he hated me"

"so any plans for today" I wanted to change the subject as quick as possible

"not really I guess I came over to see if maybe you wanted to head up to the diner with me and maybe some shopping?"

"ya just let me put this last piece of flooring down and we will head out"

"alright ill wait in the living room which looks amazing by the way, I like what you've done with it."

"thanks Eliza" it upset me a bit that I would be leaving her but I knew I could never ask her to come with us I wouldn't do something like that to Sydney and mason. They have truly done an amazing job with her and like I have said to Grayson it was our decision to let them raise her. He could've decided from the moment they put me in the ground to raise her but he choose not too and I was to afraid to come back at first. It was our choices that lead us to this way, we could expect it to be any different.

"alright Eliza are you ready?" I said placing the last piece down.

"ya, hey can I ask you something?" she asked

"of course"

"why don't you ever call me Liza or Liza bee like everyone else?"

"well your name is the one thing I decided for you. Eliza Shaylee Black was the only thing I had a part of, why do they call you Liza bee anyways?"

"well at first chase called me Liza bee right after I was born because of the noises I kept making it reminded him of a bee he said and than it kind of stuck because I can make plants grow and stuff like that so as dad says I'm his own personal little bee like a bee and a flower. And I like my name thanks for picking it I'm afraid of what mom would've come up with"

"I understand the name now,"

"do you have a power?" she asked

"well ive never noticed one I guessing hiding could always be considered a power I'm really good at that"

"ya I guess so lets get going then" she said tossing me my keys. I locked up as we walked out not that anyone would rob a black's house anyways everyone was always a bit afraid of us. Jake had a nice reputation around here and Grayson and mason kept it up well.

"so mom tells me you guys are moving in a couple months" she said getting into the car

"ya I mean being around here I have to watch to get noticed remember I'm kind of dead, so I gotta always wear my hood up and keep the sunglasses on. That is always why your aunt dies my hair brown. But from being a vampire it doesn't hold long."

"I understand, youll come visit right?" she asked

"of course I will, you don't think ill just leave and never talk to you again? I mean we didn't ask you to come because we don't want to take you away from your mom and dad but ill come back the rest of the family does. And your nana and pop pop are leaving soon also. Probably some time next year they will be up there in Canada also"

"oh, ok" I hated when she did that she never let you know how she felt about something. Well with me anyways, Sydney on the other hand they shared everything. I can honestly say I am jealous, I wish I had a relationship with my daughter but I can only blame myself.

**Addyson pov**

My belly was bigger now and I knew it would almost be time to deliver in about another month so we decided to go to Canada this time. With dad and uncle Seth there plus mason I knew the pack would be ok without me for a little while. And with the family just being in we didn't want to take a chance of them being noticed. They shouldn't be coming here too often if they were spotted it would be bad. Considering grandpa Carlisle is supposed to be like 60 something and he still looks like he is 20 at the most. We couldn't really fly down because of me being pregnant its like one of those rules of pregnancy so we were taking a train. Noel was extremely excited about the situation she has never been out of forks. A lot of the younger ones haven't been out of forks, Mason hasn't. neither has Hadley, Colton, serenity, and Eli. Eli would be soon though he would be moving down here. And honestly I keep thinking about us possible moving here also. I mean mason would love to be alpha of the pack, I thought it was always what I wanted the most but since I started my own little family I kind of don't. I planned on talking to Wyatt about it while we were down here. I mean his sister is here with his niece and nephew, not that he went to see them much anyways.

"I'm going to go get something for noel to eat want anything?" Wyatt asked

"umm maybe a salad or something"

"come on your eating for two you need more than a salad."

"fine an apple also"

"addyson your something else" he laughed

"but I'm your something else" I laughed

"well see about that after this trip" he loved me he just hated to admit it sometimes. Like moments when I want him to get me tampons, or when I'm having a craving at 4 in the morning. I truly didn't know how he was going to take me wanting to move. He loved the pack and his family there. But I don't want to be in forks. We could live anywhere we wanted to, but yet we choose to like in forks Washington. And I want noel and Wyatt jr/Aerieonna to know the rest of their family.

"here" Wyatt said handing me a salad, and an apple.

"thank you baby"

"anything for you honey" he kissed me forehead and sat down. We all ate our food well noel ate some of it and than fell asleep but it counts

"hey Wyatt?" I knew I had to ask him

"ya Addy?"

"how would you feel about looking at some houses down here"

"what do you mean addyson like move down here"

"ya ive been doing some thinking all noel will ever know is forks and honestly I don't think I want to live in forks anymore"

"what about the pack?"

"I was thinking of handing it over to mason, he has the alpha blood in him also and he would do a great job I mean since we have had noel I haven't wanted the pack really."

"ive notice, I mean ya we can look at some houses down here I cant promise anything though my sister is in forks. I am her only family besides hale and the kids."

"I know if you don't want to we don't have to I just thought it would be nice we could always come back to forks if we don't like it or to visit we won't sell the house or anything it will stay there just in case"

"like I said we will try, ill look at houses with you"

"thank you baby"

"anything for you"

**Christyn pov**

Being in the apartment was nice and I was closer to Stephen. And it was closer to work, I mean it was right above the office. I knocked on Rebecca's door

"hey Christyn come on in" she said

"Christyn! I missed you" Stephen said hugging me

"so you graduate med school in 3 months how do you feel about that" becca asked

"excited I will be a doctor and could apply at the hospital, right after I'm a shoe in because of who my grandfather is"

"of course you are Carlisle is a great man and great doctor"

"that he is, and than you know everytime something goes wrong with the pack or anything I can do it instead of him rushing down here from Canada."

"so you made up the work you missed from being in the coma?" she asked

"well grandpa's note helped a lot so they extended a little of my assignments"

"that's good so how many more things do you have to make up"

"I have only one left, and it is easy as pie. I just have to show my teacher I can do it"

"that is good."

"alright bud is your breakfast gone, because your going to be late for school"

"almost"

"lets go lets go" he ate his food quickly and went to rush out the door

"teeth Stephen, no one wants to smell your breath trust me" Rebecca said

"alright mom sorry I forgot"

"stop talking and go you silly boy"

"honestly Christyn I don't know what I would do without you, your great. Taking him to school for me everyday is a nice break being a single mother isn't easy especially with a growing boy."

"I love to do it, it gives me more time with him and we bond he talks about his girl problems with me"

"girl problems I didn't know he had any? Are you ok with that?"

"always ok with whatever he decides that's my job, and ya he likes some girl in the front of his class Katrina I think"

"Ill have to ask him about it later"

"lets go Stephen!"

"Jezze Christyn stop you chit chat your gunna make me late for school" he did this every time he was late blamed me of course.

**Addyson pov**

"addyson god have I missed you and noel look how big your getting" aunt Alice said "but we are going to have to by you some clothes while we are here, I don't know what your mother has you dressed in but you're a little girl you need to look like one" she continued

"aunt Alice she likes her clothes, she would rather wear jeans and a t-shirt than anything else"

"that's your grandmothers blood for you"

"I hope your not talking about me" grams said coming out of the house

"of course I am, if it wasn't for me you would still be dressing in those dreadful shirts like you use to back in highschool"

"I like being comfortable, not that I mind my new look now and technically I am still in highschool."

"but this time you look better" the bickered back in forth, we slipped into the house to see everyone else

"ahh Addy its so nice to see you and noel you have grown a foot since the last time I saw you" gramps said

"that she has," and rose cut in

"hi gramps, and aunt rose" noel gave them both a hug

"so where is grandpa Carlisle?" I asked

"him esme and Emmett are out hunting they should be back in about an hour or so"

"that's good I wanted to talk to them about us possibly moving up here of course we would get our own house but I wanted to make sure it was ok"

"of course its going to be ok, we are thrilled to have you here. You know Grayson and Clarity have been talking about moving here with us also or possibly down in Alaska but they would be staying here and going as highschool students with us" aunt rose said

"ya and I know mom and dad are moving soon also since we are all out of the house besides serenity and Eli but they will bring him with them"

"ya we know. To think all of us back in the same house well besides you guys"

"ready to deal with everyone again being in one house"

"of course we love having a full house, and seeing all over our family and this new baby of yours on the way would love being up here" I talked with aunt rose for a little while, and waited for grandpa Carlisle to come home

* * *

**hey guys im just trying to give you guys a look on how everyone else is besides eliza and them. I cant believe addyson is considering giving up being alpha and handing it over to mason? do you think mason would make a good alpha? or should seth or someone else?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**2 months later**

**Addyson pov**

We were all packing and getting ready to move up to Canada. We found a nice little house down there; it was right by the house everyone else lived in. It was a 5 bedroom house, 4 bath. It was really nice and open windows like the main house down here kind of. Grayson and clarity we're talking about moving in with us. It wasn't like we didn't have the space. We only needed 3 bedrooms, one for Wyatt and I, noel, and little Wyatt. Everything was going good we had the perfect little family. My amazing husband, and my two healthy children.

"noel have you finished packing your room?" I asked, since I heard her sneaking down the stairs

"yes mom"

"so if I go in there everything is going to be packed?"

"maybe"

"get back in that room and finish please" I said knowing it wasn't finished

"ok" she stomped back up the stairs

"don't stomp in my house" I heard a big sigh and her bedroom door slam. She was getting older now, about 13 and boy did the attitude come. Wyatt and I are partly to blame when she was little we wanted to do everything we could for her, and no ever came out of our mouths. I was feeding William so I laid him down in his crib, so I could go yell at noel. I went to open noel's door but of course it was locked.

"Noel Clarity Carter, we do not lock doors in this house" she just ignored me

"fine noel when I break the door down and your father see's it he is going to be pissed" she still ignored me

"1" I began to count "2" "3" and I kicked the door down. Only to find my daughter wasn't in her room. I called Wyatt, I knew he was at the school teaching but I couldn't just leave the baby here while I looked for her.

"hello" he said

"Wyatt, your daughter is going to be dead she decided to take off"

"what do you mean she took off"

"well I heard her going down the steps so I made her go back to her room and pack, which she wasn't happy about and she slammed the door so I went to discuss it with her to find the door locked and once I got it open she wasn't in there"

"alright let me call Grayson ill have him start looking for her, let me find a sub and ill get home as soon as possible"

"alright bye"

"bye"

**Eliza pov**

I went to aunt lexy and uncle Seth's today, I started hanging out with Ella Sue a lot. now that we were like the same age. Normally jr will annoy us but he wasn't around today. Aunt lexy said he was out with some friends.

"girls lunch is on the table" aunt lexy yelled. She wasn't the best cook in the world, she didn't eat anything she only drank blood since she was full vampire.

"this must have taken long to make aunt lex" I said laughing looking at the box of pizza on the table.

"hey I had to go to the pizza shop, and back home it took a lot of work" she said laughing

"thanks aunt lexy"

"but actually I am a little bit thirsty and I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting later I figured we could ask clarity you know they move soon and I want to spend as much time with her as possible"

"ya ill go with you of course, it cant be to fun being one of the only 3 vampires in the house over there"

"ya and nana doesn't really hunt she and serenity are pretty much on human food, I get cravings now and than and need it more."

"I understand, ill go with you. And you can call clarity we can head out after dinner tonight if you'd like?"

"depends what is for dinner?" I asked

"uncle Seth is cooking"

"oh ok we can go after dinner than"

"you are such a little smart ass but that's why I love you"

**Wyatt pov**

Well Grayson found noel, but now we have more of a problem. He found her with Seth jr, he said they were locking lips. I didn't even know my daughter liked boys. I didn't even know she knew about boys, and let alone it be Seth jr. I met up with Grayson, he had both of them sitting on a log waiting.

"Noel Clarity Carter what in the world were you thinking"

"Wyatt I know your pissed but you cant yell at her" Grayson said

"that's my daughter I can yell at her, and you have no right to tell me how to parent my child because you didn't parent your own"

"bro, that was out of line. What I have done with my daughter has nothing to do with you at all. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that and we are going to act like it never happen" I was out of line he was right

"I'm sorry Grayson I didn't mean it."

"sorry for what nothing happen" he said we were gunna act like nothing happen

"Seth I'm calling your father" I was furious and if I got to close to this little boy I would've killed him. I could barely control myself from phasing right now.

"whats up Wyatt?" Seth said answering the phone

"you need to get your damn son before I fucking kill him Seth"

"calm down Wyatt what happen?"

"well Noel snuck out today and where do we find her with your damn son kissing him tongues down each other's throat and all I'm not happy about this Seth. If Grayson didn't catch them I'm afraid of what happen next"

"Wyatt calm down, ill be right there." He hung up quickly.

"your not allowed to see him ever again noel I hope you know"

"dad that's not fair at all" she yelled

"no whats not fair is that your mother and I have gave you everything in the world and you do shit like this sneak out of the house for a boy"

"but he's not just a boy I love him"

"oh please your 5 you don't know what love is"

"dad I'm 13 you know I might only be five but I have the mind of 13 yr old and the body"

"you have no body at all!" I yelled

"ok what happen?" Seth said pulling up with his jeep

"well since he is here and I know you cant kill jr over here I'm going to head out" Grayson said before taking off

"Seth I don't want your boy around my daughter at all" I said

"jr what the hell were you thinking?" Seth asked

"dad I think I ya know" he said

"ya know what? Because I don't know?"

"I imprinted on her"

"you what to my daughter" I yelled and got ready to lunge at him

"Wyatt calm down you know he has no control over this, come on you imprinted on addyson when she was a baby"

"Seth I don't want him near my daughter" "noel lets go!" I grabbed her arm pulling her to the truck

"I don't want you to ever see that boy again"

"I'm telling mom" she slammed the truck shut

"break my truck and youll work off ever cent to fix it"

"I really hate you" she huffed and puffed.

**Lexy pov**

Seth ran out of here fast saying jr got himself in some trouble with Wyatt. I couldn't even imagine what he could've done. That boy was like his father to a T, I was hoping not fully though he didn't need to get a girl pregnant at 16. I heard them coming in the door.

"why didn't you tell me" Seth said

"because at first I didn't know what it was than I just knew once I started missing her" jr said

"don't even tell me he imprinted on noel" I cut in

"that he did and Grayson caught them kissing in the woods after noel snuck out" Seth said

"oh jr , you got yourself into some trouble, That is Wyatt's little girl" I said

"ya but Ella is dad's little girl and you guys let Andrew come in here all the time, and do whatever."

"we didn't like the idea of Andrew at first not at all, but we had time to work with him and set down rules like he isn't allowed to date your sister until she is at least 15 and that's it"

"so what your saying is I should've went to Wyatt and Addy first?"

"or us, we would've helped you out. Listen ill go talk to addyson and we will work this out I promise" I said grabbing my purse.

"thanks mom"

**Addyson pov**

Wyatt came through the door yelling. Screaming at noel, noel was screaming back it was not a fun time. I couldn't even get a word in with them.

"ALRIGHT! That is enough shut the hell up the both of you" I screamed, everyone knew when I screamed it meant something. I didn't really scream I yelled which is just raising my voice a bit but when I screamed it was the bitch side of me coming out.

"now noel go first" I paused "without raising your voice." I continued

"I snuck out to see Seth and we kissed but than uncle Grayson came and called dad and dad came in there yelling and screaming telling me I'm never aloud to see him anymore. Told him to stay away from me and completely blew it out of proportion and he told me I'm his imprint"

"ok ill come back to you, Wyatt?"

"i get a call from Grayson saying she is tounging little shit head and she snuck out and shes my little girl she doesn't need to be talking to boys and she will not be seeing him again"

"ill see him if I want to" noel yelled

"over my dead body" I had enough of the yelling so I grabbed the whistle put It in my mouth, covered my ears and blew. It was loud, and being a wolf your hearing was more alert.

"damn mom that hurt" noel said

"good now don't make me blow it again"

"Wyatt you imprinted on me when I was a baby, shes not to much younger than I am when we started dating I was only 5 turning 6. Physically 15 but still, and noel you shouldn't have snuck out. It was wrong and you should've told us that you liked Seth. We would've understood more" as I was talking lexy walked through our front door.

"aunt lexy I knew id be seeing you soon I'm trying to calm them down" I said

"aww I see well I just figured I would come down and talk to yous"

"noel please go to your room your not in trouble yet but we need to talk aunt lexy"

"ugh fine" she stomped up the steps

"young lady please don't stomp in my house" and the stomping got louder

"excuse me I have to handle this now" I went up the steps after her

"Noel clarity carter" I used my stern voice opening the door

"I do not like the way your acting I didn't punish you I asked you to go to your room so I could have an adult conversation. I think your forgetting that I am the parent and you are the child. I say what goes so if I ask you to go to your room without stomping in my house I want it done. I am not against you, but I am not fully on your side you shouldn't have snuck out but I was a young girl once I know what you're feeling. But I am going to ask you to walk back down those steps and walk back up them the right way"

She got up off the bed and walked back down those steps and walked back up the proper way. This made me extremely happy I am glad she could act the right way for once.

* * *

**noel and seth jr:))) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**One week later**

**Noel pov**

Mom talked to dad about Seth, he wasn't completely over the fact that I liked a boy but he was coming around. I couldn't think about us moving at the end of the month it really upset me knowing I would have to leave Seth.

"its killing you I know but you'll still see him, he could come up there and you can always come back here to visit" Ella said. I was over their house to spend time with Seth. We were only allowed to see each other if there was other people around And parental supervision. So I went over his house more because aunt lexy was easier than dad.

"ok I have to go to the store, Seth is upstairs in the room sleeping no funny business you two" aunt lexy said

"alright, we are only watching a movie and Eliza Ella and Andrew are right here" Seth said

"alright jr I trust you" she said before leaving

"so what movie" he asked

"umm doesn't matter"

"ill pick"Ella ran to the movie case

"no sappy love stories" Seth said

"what if I want to watch a sappy love story" I laughed

"umm I plead the fifth"

"you know you two are so cute" Eliza said

"ya well so are you and chase" I said

"chase and I aren't even a couple he said we need to wait a bit longer" she said

"oh bullshit your not a couple he just probably has a set limit with your dad your like what 16 now your fine"

"you think? I haven't brought it up to him since before clarity came back."

"def. you need to say something to him tell him how you feel and I'm sure he'll say the same"

"thank Noel"

"how about you and Ella" I said to andrew

"we like to keep our business quiet"

"oh don't pull that" Ella said laughing "we aren't a couple but we have talked about it and we do couple things just haven't put a label on it"

"see was that so hard"

"well kind of when I'm in my 20's and she is 13."

"chase is 21 and I'm only 6" Eliza said

"that's different" he said

"not really I mean ya I look older but its still the same thing"

"not really but ok"

"alright alright lets sit and watch the movie" Ella said sitting next to him

**Mason pov**

I was starting to take over as alpha, and things at home we're a little hectic. And especially now more than ever, all I knew was that the next 3 minutes were going to be the longest of my life.

"how long has it been?" I asked

"a couple seconds" Sydney said

"it feels like its been 5 hours" I said

"Mason if you keep pacing back and forth like this you're going to put holes in the floor"

"sorry" I sat down

"is it time yet?" I asked again

"no" time went by slow as hell

"damn! What are we going to do Sydney?"

"mason this isn't the worst thing we're married, its not the worst thing in the world"

"ya but do you think it will scare Eliza, what if she thinks we won't love her anymore what if she runs off with Grayson and Clarity"

"she's not going to run away we love her the same and she'll be happy"

"is it time?" I asked again

"yes mason ill go look" I sat on the bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She was holding the little stick that would determine a huge part of my life. It was clear as day there was two little pink lines. She was pregnant, with a baby that was both of us. it had my blood and her blood running through it. But Eliza would always be our first child I love her, and nothing would ever change that.

"are we excited about this?" I asked

"well I am are you?" she asked

"I'm scared but I am excited."

"so when should we tell everyone?" she asked

"I'm not sure but we have to tell Eliza first and you have to go to a doctor but you might not be able to, we don't know what the baby is. It could have vampire in it, I have vampire in me and I aged fast so we might not be sure about the baby and what if you can handle baby? We cant turn you that would kill you worse"

"mason your getting ahead of yourself, your sister was just fine having a baby both sisters. I heal remember faster than a human I'm fine"

"your right I'm thinking to much, ok should we call Eliza to come home so we could tell her?"

"why don't I see a doctor first actually I could call your sister. She does graduate from med school this month"

"ill call her see if she'll come by"

"hey mason, whats up I don't have long I'm heading into class" she said answering the phone

"well I was wondering if you could come by and possibly do an ultrasound on Sydney, and run some blood maybe?"

"mason did you get her pregnant"

"actually I did, and we need to see a doctor but we don't know about the speed of the baby since our family is part vampire."

"ya ill come by around 6 is that good?"

"sure thing"

"alright well I got to go I love you bye"

"love you too bye, have a good day at class"

"shes coming by at six" I said hanging up the phone

"ok sounds good"

**Colton pov**

Morgan and I decided to take a trip being half vampire my skin didn't really sparkle so I was able to go places. We were taking a cruise to the Bahamas and spending a couple days down there than flying back. We were packing our clothes, it would be a total of two weeks gone. This means I need about 10 ten of everything Morgan on the other hand got sucked into our family's fashion problem and need 7 suitcases to go.

"are you almost ready?" I asked

"I'm finishing up the last suit case now"

"holy shit woman how much do you need" as she added to the 7 suitcases that were already packed

"a lot, I'm a girl"

"you know I liked when you were easy now your sucked into the fashion" I joked around

"but you love me now so I guess I'm doing something right"

"ya ya well hurry up ill take these down to the car"

"you know not all of us have vampire speed, I'm fast but only in wolf form." I didn't even say anything I just grabbed suit cases and took them down to the car. Not that I knew how I was going to fit it all in the car but I had to figure it out.

**Renesmee pov**

I had to go pick Eli up from school, he went since he didn't grow as fast. He just looked like the biggest in his class not much different from anyone else. It was good for him, he got socialization with other children besides family. Everyone also out grew him quickly, besides Sam and Emily's Kenzie.

"mommy" he said yelled when I walked into the classroom

"Eli" I said back the story for him was that he is serenity's half-brother that came to us right after he got out of the hospital. We didn't worry that he would say anything about us because we didn't talk about our supernatural things in front of him until he knew how to keep it a secret especially with going to school.

"we had a little problem with him today, he pulled Trinity's hair on the playground. And when I told him he had to apologize for being mean he refused" his teacher said

"Eli Charlie Black what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything mommy, I was a good boy"

"don't lie" I said

"she wasn't taking turns on the slide so I pulled trinity's hair and I didn't want to say sorry because she was mean."

"Eli we don't hit girls at all, we don't hit anyone but we especially don't hit girls now you go say you're sorry right now please" he went over to the little girl to apologize

"I'm sorry he normally doesn't do things like that, he is so socialized with other children."

"oh I know its fine he is young. He is normally my best student but lately he has been mean towards the other children"

"Jake and I will have a talk with him I promise"

"alright Eli lets go, we have to go get your sister from her friend's house"

"say goodbye to "

"goodbye " I took him out to the van and buckled him into his car seat before getting into drive I texted serenity telling her I was on my way to Melissa's house. Melissa was her best friend, we were trying to wait a year or so before we moved but I think we are going to move after summer. So we tried to let her spend as much time with her friend as possible.

"you know Eli I am going to tell your father about today" I said "and you will be grounded for the day"

"no no no" he started yelling

"do we talk that way to our mother? No, we don't talk that way to me. So If you don't stop you will be grounded longer. And you now owe me 5 minutes on the time out chair when we get home"

"but" he said

"but nothing Eli, we don't act like this and I really don't appreciate it at all when you tell me no." he just stopped talking. I got to melissa's house and beeped the horn only to have both serenity and Melissa come out.

"mom can Melissa sleep over? I know it is a school night I promise we will go to bed early and not stay up all night" she asked

"fine just hurry up and get in the van"

"thank you I love you we'll be right out"

* * *

**Mason and sydney are having a baby:) who else is excited about this? i know i am**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**3 weeks later**

**Eliza pov**

Mom was pregnant and she looked about 4 months pregnant, she was only 2 months. The baby has vampire in it like dad and everyone else, but it is the mostly wolf. With the baby being part vampire and part wolf it grew faster because of being natural born enemies and all.

"Eliza how do you like the name lyrica?" mom asked as I was walking past the bedroom, her and dad were arguing over names all week

"its original."

"see she doesn't like it either" dad quickly sad

"I didn't say that"

"well your father wants to name the baby Isabel if it's a girl" mom said

"Isaboe is ummm nice" I didn't know how I felt about that name

"see she doesn't like your name" mom said as I tried to run away I didn't really want to get involved of them picking names, and Grayson was going to teach me how to drive today. Since I looked about 16 I could drive, I even had my license even though uncle jasper had it made. Grayson was already here waiting for me downstairs.

"hey Eliza" he said

"hey Grayson I'm just going to eat quick and then we can go if that's ok with you" I said

"of course it is, you could use a little meat on your bones anyways"

"alright, do you want any? I'm just gunna make some eggs"

"sure why not, I could use some breakfast" he said getting the eggs out of the fridge for me

"so you guys leave in a week?" I said cracking the eggs in a bowl

"ya we do, but well be around a little bit and your always welcome to come down there and visit I'm sure everyone would love to see you"

"ill definitely come visit, itd be great to see everyone"

"that's great Eliza and your always welcome to bring chase I'm sure your father would like it if you had protection the whole way down and back"

"ya, ill bring him when I do" him saying that made me think of chase and how I wanted to be more than what we were.

"here ya go" I handed him the plate of eggs

"thanks"

**Christyn pov**

I graduate tomorrow from med school, to think 8 years have passed. To think about my whole life I went from being on my own sleeping in woods to having this huge family who loves and cares about me. I have amazing parents, I have 7 siblings, 2 nephews, 2 nieces, and a whole lot more.

"are you excited about graduating?" Rebecca asked

"of course I am, I cant wait to get my degree tomorrow and be Dr. Christyn Black"

"we are all so proud of you"

"all I have ever wanted is to make Jake and ness proud of me"

"they have always been proud of you Christyn, nothing will ever change that"

"I know that, but they have done so much for me. They have given me what no one else could they have given me a mother and a father"

"they love you as do I and even Stephen"

"speaking of stephen he still with that girl?" I asked

"actually they broke up, you know he is 14 now turning 15 I think its time we tell him about ya know"

"if that's what you want to do, I don't know how he will take it but we could tell him"

"I just think he needs to know about you imprinting on him"

"yeah I know we'd have to have that talk sooner or later I just didn't want to have it until I knew you were ready"

"I'm ready for him to know I think it would be good for him"

**Jake pov**

I was finishing up at the shop to go pick Eli up from school, I told ness I would do it today since she was shopping for a dress. Christyn graduates med school tomorrow, and ness had to look perfect. Even thoug she lookd perfect every day

"hey Seth I have to go get Eli from school can you close up tonight?" I asked

"ya of course man, that is not a problem" I normally stayed late but whenever I asked Seth he did it. It was just him mason and hale in the shop today so I did feel a bit bad leaving early.

"if you need anything just call"

"I wont need you but alright"

"seriously any-"

"get out of here and go get your damn kid" he cut me off, and threw a rag at me

"alright alright see ya man" I wasn't to happy to get Eli, he hasn't been the best in school lately and his teacher always flirts with me. I had a talk with him last week about being nice, and we haven't had any problems lately with him. Let's just hope it stays that way. Walking into the school I saw all the other parents leaving with their children which meant I was late. Just great no other witnesses with

"hey buddy" I said walking into the class, seeing Eli holding his little backpack

"your late Jacob but I think I could let it slide for just you" winked

"sorry but my wife had to go shopping because our oldest daughter graduates from med school tomorrow and I was finishing up work at the shop" I made sure to throw in about my wife and daughter

"oh it's fine, your such a busy man and all I can understand" she said

"well I gotta get home, serenity you know one of 8 children Renesmee and I have needs to go to her friends house and I have to take her" I lied but I wasn't telling her that

"oh well I guess ill see you next time Jacob"

"Mr. Black I corrected" "lets go Eli" I grabbed his hand and walked out of the class

"why does call you by your first name?" Eli asked

"I don't know Eli"

"she doesn't do that with any of the other mommy or daddies"

"I guess I'm just special"

"do you like ?"

"I like her as your teacher but that's all now hop up in the jeep" I said

"oh ok" he was such a curious little guy

**Sydney pov**

Mason was at work, and Eliza went with Grayson for a little while then down to chase's house. So I went out with Renesmee today. She had to get a new outfit for tomorrow, Christyn was graduating med school. And I could use a girls day out anyways being pregnant wasn't as joyful as everyone made it seem. I craved everything possible, and my stomach was huge I felt like a hippo.

"have you guys thought of any names?"

"well if it's a boy we are naming him Jacob Edward, and we cant decide on a girls name I like Lyrica and mason likes Isaboe."

"isaboe? That's unsual. I like Lyrica its creative, and I'm sure Jacob will love the boy's name. We never named the boys after him fully middle names for people we felt were important to us like Grayson's middle name is Jacob's fathers and mason's is Jacob. Addyson is Rosalie, Hadley is Isabella, Eli is Charlie and serenity is Leah. Colton's middle name was the only one that doesn't connect to anyone"

"I noticed, and I don't know where isaboe came from he said isa like Isabella and boe I have no idea I think he just wants to call her boe."

"that would be my son"

"he is a handful"

"where did lyrica come from?"

"well the baby moves a lot when there is music playing so I liked lyric but I didn't want to name the baby lyric so I put an a at the end of it and got lyrica"

"I like it, mason will come around"

"maybe I'm not sure, we have some time left to decide."

"that you do,"

* * *

**so what do you guys think about the new baby's name? are you voting lyrica or isaboe? or do you think it will be a boy and they will name is Jacob edward**?


	11. Chapter 11

**time to find out what the baby is dont worry she hasnt had it yet but christyn does tell them what the gender is:)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**2 months later**

**Sydney pov**

Today I am five months along but I am the size of someone who is 7 months. Christyn was coming over to do an ultrasound to see if we could figure out if we are having a Lyrica Bell Black or a Jacob Edward Black. I knew mason truly wanted a boy since we already had Eliza, but I wanted another girl. Especially since I actually get to name this baby, not that I don't like Eliza's name. it just wouldn't have been a name I picked, but its was clarity wanted. Speaking of Clarity; her, Grayson, addyson, Wyatt, and the kids moved to Canada. It was weird not having them around. Seth jr. was having a hard time with not being able to be with noel. Wyatt loved the idea of taking her away from him but she promised she would visit all the time. Actually she called me yesterday asking if she could come down for the week, I told her we didn't mind. Addyson than called to make sure it really was ok, and what day we would be willing to watch her. She should be here tomorrow, she is flying in.

"how's my son doing today?" mason said

"I'm telling you it's a girl"

"I'm telling you, that your carrying a minni me in there not a minni you" he laughed

"She could still be a minni you"

"you know what I mean!" I think one of the reason I didn't want the baby to be a boy was because we knew he would have vampire in him, which meant venom and if he was to bite me it could kill me. Not so much mason because he has vampire in him also. Grayson was the one who was venomness though which didn't matter because clarity was a vampire

"when is Christyn coming?" I asked

"she should be here any minute, do you want to go to the office?"

"sure we could wait for her in there, you just have to help my fat but out of bed"

"your not fat your pregnant" Christyn said peeking her head in the door

"I'm a fat pregnant woman"

"stop that, mason help your wife" she demanded, mason picked me straight up and carried me. He had wolf strength and vampire strength.

"no with you being wolf and the baby being part wolf I think there is a really good chance we will be able to see what your having. Have you been taking the pills I gave you?" Christyn said

"of course I have been taking them" I lied

"alright well make sure you do it will help protect you and make your bones strong so the baby doesn't hurt you" its not that I didn't want to take the pills I just forget all the time.

"mason put her on the table" she said pointing as she grabbed this big machine and wheeled it over.

"alright now this is going to be a bit cold" she said right before she squirted some gel on my stomach. "alright lets see now, there is the baby" I looked on the screen to see this tiny little baby. "I could see the gender are you sure you want to know" she asked

"of course we want to know Christyn but we were wondering if you could put it in an envelope and we would revel it to everyone"

"sure thing but you don't want to know right now"

"nope, not yet later tonight" I laughed

"this is her idea wasn't it" she said talking to mason

"that it is, you know if it was up to me id want to know now" he smirked

"ok well here you go" she handed us the envelope. To think the gender of my baby lies in this, it was right here in my hands.

**Hadley pov**

**Later that day**

Sydney asked dyson and I to come over, they were going to tell everyone what they are having. I was kind of hoping for a boy, not that a little girl wouldn't be bad I just didn't like the name the picked. Actually I didn't like either name they picked of a girl, mason wanted to know her Isaboe Kylee Black, so Lyrica bell Black is definitely the better one of the two. I liked Jacob; I mean it was my father's name.

"are you ready" dyson asked

"yes, can you grab Trenton?" he was looking about 2 now but he was only 1. His genes where like Eli, pure wolf but being around all these vampires made him grow faster.

"of course" dyson said going to wake him up from his nap. That was one thing I was glad about that he took naps well, he was a lazy little toddler. Sometimes you wouldn't even notice he was there.

"say all ready mama" dyson said talking in a baby voice

"mama" Trenton yelled, throwing his arms out wanting me

"hi my big boy" I gave him a big hug.

"alright lets go" dyson grabbed the diaper bag

**Lexy pov**

"junior are you coming with us?" I yelled up the steps. He hasn't done much with himself since noel left. If he didn't have to go to school he wouldn't even do that

"no" he yelled back.

"you know she is going to be here tomorrow for a week"

"I know" he was so depressed and I didn't know how to help him. My little man, I couldn't stand seeing him like this

"alright well we are going to head out if you need anything just call, I love you bye" I said walking out the door. Ella and Andrew have been inseparable and I think it has been making things for Seth worse.

"alright guys lets get going before we are late" I said getting into the New car Seth bought me. It was a Volvo brand new, cost a bit of money but with the garage doing so well we had a lot of extra money around.

"I'm glad you like this car so much babe" Seth said

"I couldn't have asked for a better anniversary present" we have been married for 14 years, to think I married my soul mate 14 years ago

"I couldn't have asked for a better wife, you have given me two beautiful children. Seth has grown out of his breathing problems, since becoming a wolf he is 100 percent healthy. We live in an amazing house, and have the perfect life."

"our life is kind of perfect isn't it?" I said

"alright well time to go see what Sydney and mason are having everyone out" I said pulling up to the house

"what do you think they're having?" Ella asked

"well honestly I think they are having a boy" I said

"really? Mason wants a boy but syndey wants a girl"

**Morgan pov**

I was trying to get Colton out of the house as fast as possible but he was taking forever. He isn't into all this baby stuff so he was trying to procrastinate as much as possible. I couldn't imagine how he would be if we ever had a child. Not that we would have a child out of wedlock anyways. I made sure to take birth control, every Day. Carlisle wasn't sure if it was going to work on me with my body temperature and the baby making genes but it seems to be doing its job.

"Colton Emerson Black! If you don't hurry you butt up I'm going to drag you all the way to the house by your damn ear" I yelled

"alright alright I'm coming! I don't understand why I have to go, this is a girls thing. Guys don't care what the baby is unless you're the father" he gave me his little kids face. He made it all the time, he would push out his bottom lip and give the puppy dog face.

"oh shut up and get in the damn car we all already late the way it is"

"fine" he stomped to the car. I swear sometimes he is just like a child.

"see look at this everyone else has already left their houses" I said as we passed the houses

"maybe you should have taken so long" he said

"oh don't you even blame me I have been ready for the past hour you're the one who didn't want to get out of bed" he always did this, everything he was late he would blame me.

"look and all the cars are here you better hurry your ass up and get in the house" he was off with his vampire speed. I walked in to find him telling everyone it was my fault that we are so late.

"she was doing her hair mom, I'm sorry" he was telling Renesmee

"don't let him fool you he didn't want to get out of bed" I corrected

"good to see you two, I feel like I never see you guys. Colton you better be taking care of Miss. Morgan"

**Eliza pov**

Everyone was waiting for mom and dad to say the news on whether we were going to have a girl or boy. As much as dad wanted a boy I was hoping for a girl. I liked the thought of having a little sister, I mean I could do girly things with her go shopping talk about boys. I don't want a brother who like farts, burps, is all gross and disgusting.

"Alright everyone, are you ready to find out what we're having?" mom said

"yes" everyone yelled

"alright The answer to what everyone is dying to know, is in this envelop. We had our ultrasound today and the only one that knows the gender of the baby is Christyn. We don't even know"

"just get on with it" aunt Hadley said

"alright so we are having" she read the paper

"A Lyrica Bell Black"

"it's a girl!" I yelled "sorry dad" I said

"I'm just glad that the baby is healthy, whether she was a boy or girl I would've been happy" well that solves it I was having a baby sister. I was excited, to think about being a big sister. Even if it was a boy I would've been happy just like dad is happy. I'm not gunna lie I am a bit happier it's a girl

"Congratulations, mom and dad I'm so happy for you, and I cant wait to be a big sister." I hugged them both

"we are so happy that we are going to have two of the most Beautiful girls in the whole world and I know that youll be a great big sister"

"do you know if the baby is like dad or me or just wolf"

"well aunt Christyn thinks the baby is like kind of like you dad just a bit different 50 percent wolf, 25 vampire, and 25 human,"

"that is good, I guess I'm glad that she has some vampire in her, I wouldn't want to be the complete odd ball" I laughed

"oh your not an odd ball" dad said

"of course I am, I am the child who isn't yours and I'm 50/50 vampire human"

"you're the child who is ours, we just have to share you a bit" he continued

"I love you guys"

"and we love you" mom hugged me tightly with dad doing the same after her. I couldn't ask for a better family. I was lucky enough to have 2 sets of parents I had mom and dad who raised me my whole life and I had Grayson and clarity who are my birth parents and are trying there hardest with me. I appreciated both very much and now to think I was going to have a baby sister.

"well mom can I go out with chase, we kind of made it official and tonight is supposed to be our first date as a couple" I always asked before I left

"sure thing Eliza we trust you go have fun, and I'm glad you guys are dating now" she kissed my forehead before I left

"I love you bye" I yelled in the house before closing the door.

* * *

**Lyrica Bell Black:) a little girl it is and you guys picked lyrica for the name i hope you have enjoyed this chapter. oh and Chase and eliza made it official:PP**


	12. Chapter 12

this chapter is mostly about everyone who is in Canada and their first day of school i hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The next day**

**Noel pov**

I was in forks for the week, Aunt Sydney and Uncle Mason were letting me stay with them. I was happy to see everyone but the person I wanted to see the most was Seth, I missed him like crazy. It was kind of weird being without him.

"aunt Sydney I know you guy would love to spend more time with me but I was kind of hoping that I could go see Seth for a little bit, ill see if Eliza will drive me and ill be back in a little bit please" I said

"of course you can go, I wouldn't hold you from Seth we have all week to spend time with you go see your boyfriend" she said

"thank you, ill go see if Eliza will take me"

"she will I believe she is going to chase's anyways" she said

"Eliza" I yelled

"in my room noel" she yelled

"hey I was wondering if you could take me to Seth's? aunt Sydney said you wouldn't mind because your going to chase's"

"yeah of course I will take you, just let me finish getting ready" I noticed that she always did her hair and makeup and dressed nice everytime she went to see chase and I was just plain old me

"hey Eliza" I said

"ya noel?" she asked

"do you think that maybe I could borrow something to wear and you could do my hair? Id like to look nice for Seth instead of this"

"oh my god of course, I have the perfect outfit and he will love it, just let me finish curling this little bit of my hair left" she did her hair as I stood by the mirror and wondered why I couldn't look as perfect as her. than again she had more vampire than I did, and they say the people are attracted to vampires. Its not something the have a control over. I only had a tiny bit of vampire grandpa Carlisle says, he says I only have about an 8th of it in me.

"alright, I have this shirt with this tank top I think you would look great in" she said holding up this white shirt. It was pretty it was all lace with a pink bow in the back, and the tank top was matching to the bow.

"that's really pretty" I said

"well here try it on" she said tossing me it. I put the shirt and the tank top on, it looked really nice.

"it looks really nice noel, and here you should fit in these" she tossed a black pair of pants they were yogas.

"thanks Liza" I said putting the pants on

"there is no need to thank me, we're cousins we help each other out. Ok now its time for hair and makeup" she said pointing to the chair for me to sit in

"close your eyes" she then put a light brown eye shadow on me

"natural is the best look any girl can have but I like to be bold sometimes too" I opened my eyes when she was done with everything

"wow I look great Eliza" my face had that airbrush touch to it, I looked pretty and she waterfall braided my hair and straightened the ends.

"you always do, now lets go you can show yours boyfriend"

**Grayson pov**

We were settled in to the house, we were going to move with everyone else but when addyson offered us a room at her and wyatts house we figured it would be better. Everyone down here was posing as teenagers, clarity and I figured we would too. Wyatt and I were "brothers" different fathers of course and clarity was their foster child, who I happen to be dating. Wyatt got custody of me when our mother over dosed on heroine, and both of our fathers ran off after we were born.

"you remember the story right?" Wyatt asked us

"yes, I am your foster child who just came to live with you guys 6 months ago and my mother was murdered by my father before he killed himself when I was 13. And I am 16, Grayson is your little brother who is 17." Clarity said

"ok good, Grayson remember our story?" he asked me

"yes you have had custody of me since I was 14, your 24 and our mother over dosed and our fathers took off I got it"

"alright good, and remember addyson use to be a foster child of Carlisle and esme but they only had her for a a year before she turned 18. She is 20 turning 21 and we just got married last year"Wyatt said

"oh and, clarity remember your last name isn't black, its sims" he continues

"I think we got it Wyatt, thanks now can we get going the rest of them are probably waiting for us"

"ya I just want to make sure we got it all right" he started the car. We were meeting the rest of the family at school. You know the cullen's had to make a good impression so Wyatt was driving the brand new Dodge Challenger. I figured this time in highschool I wouldn't be the bad boy and I would actually pay attention and shit. We pulled next to gramps, who I now had to call Edward.

"good morning Grayson"

"whats up gr- Edward" clarity smacked me instantly. We were briefed on their story also Aunt rose and uncle jasper were twins and they were hale's. Aunt Alice and grams and uncle Emmett were brother and sisters, they were adopted by grandpa Carlisle so they were Cullen's but original Charters. Than Gramps was Grandpa's biological son from when he was a teen, and the mother ran off so he was a Cullen also.

"hello everyone" aunt Alice said she was always so perky

"alright well I got to get in there, I will see you guys later" Wyatt said. We came yesterday to get out schedules. Clarity, Aunt Alice, uncle jasper and aunt rose were freshmen, Gramps and grams were sophomores and lastly uncle Emmett and I were juniors.

"see you back out here after school Wyatt?" I asked

"yeah meet me by my car" I had Wyatt second period after gym class with Clarity and grams.

"should we get to gym class?" grams asked

"sure thing Bella, lets get going" we didn't even make it in the door before people heads were turned and staring. I knew that we were like irresistible or some shit as uncle Emmett said but it was annoying. I put my arm around clarity just so every guy in there knew not to make a move. We reached the gym only to see gramps waiting outside to kiss grams goodbye before he went to class.

"bye Edward"

"bye Bella"

we were greeted immediately by a little blonde girl

"well welcome to George McDougall High School I am Sarah and I and the school president, we are so welcome to have you and your family I have done my research you must be Bella" she pointed to clarity "your obvs. Grayson, I would know it was you from a mile away and plus you're the only boy and than this must be Clarity"

"well actually I'm clarity and that's Bella" clarity corrected

"oh my dear I am so sorry, the school doesn't give me picture I just go off of what I think sounds like that person" as much as she was talking to them, she kept looking at me and smiling. I saw clarity noticed and was getting extremely tense. I held her hand tightly, with her still not being use to being a "vegetarian" I knew it was hard already.

"well this is a great school and we are so happy to have you, now we do have multiple sports here. Grayson you would be great for the football team we could use someone as strong as you" sarah didn't even finish talking before I felt the squeeze of clarity's hand.

"babe if you don't stop, you're going to break my hand" I whispered in her ear

"sorry" she giggled

"anyways sarah I don't do sports, we just like to spend a lot of family time together"

"I bet you do" some guy made a comment seeing clarity and I were holding hands

"alright well I think we got it from here thanks sarah" grams said as sarah walked away grams turned to us

"if you two don't stop getting so tense with everyone we are going to have problems loosen up and have fun its highschool"

"Alright class, My name is Mr. C I am your first period gym teacher. My class starts exactly at 7:20 if you are even a minute late I will send you to the office for a late pass. I do not tolerate tardiness." As he continued the bell rang, which was the bell to tell us it was 7:20

"alright lets begin, since it's the first day we will go easy and start with Yoga" \

**Wyatt pov**

The first period bell rang, it was my freshmen history class which actually had Rose and Jasper in it.

"good morning class my name is , lets get some things out in the open right away. Alice Cullen and Jasper hale are my brother and sister in law through my wife who was their foster parents but I do not do favoritism. Don't think that they will get any kind of special treatment. Now some ground rules, when I'm talking you are not, test are the week after we finish a chapter no buts about it. if you miss a class as long as it is excused you will be able to make up missed work the next day. Depending on how long you are out will determine if you have to take the test that is given. Now here is a paper that has the rules of the classroom please pass it back" I handed each person in the front row a stack of papers

"Also I do require you to have a binder, every Friday I will check your binder. I want to make sure that all notes I put on the board are copied plus I will also hand out printed notes and your homework needs to be in there. Your binder is your final at the end of the quarters so make sure you keep it organized we are high school students I don't think that is to hard"

A young student raised their hand, she had bright red hair and freckles.

"yes you? Sorry I do not know your name"

"its tiffany, and is there a certain size of binder we need?" she asked

"no as long as everything fits I don't care, the only thing I ask is you have a binder for this class only I don't want to see your math work in there now the seats that you are in I will let you sit there but the moment there is a problem with anyone it will be in alphabetical order. That means your actions affect others"

"so what your saying is as long as we listen we can keep our seats" a brown headed boy asked

"yes" I paused "also I do not tolerate cheating at all if you are caught you will instantly receive a 0 and be sent to the principal"

"now I'm done talking if any of yous have questions feel free to ask, if not I brought a movie for the first 3 days we will watch" "no question ok we are watching iron jawed angels. It is about women wanting the right to vote and what they went through to get that enjoy"


	13. Chapter 13

**hey Guys im sorry its been so long since i have posted a chapter ive been extremly busy with the army and schooling plus my sister got engaged and we started wedding planning but i promise i will keep posting as much as possible. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**3 months later**

**Renesmee pov**

My newest grandchild has joined the world, Lyrica Bell Black was 2 months old. Although she looked about 6 months if not older. She was 50% wolf 25% human and 25% vampire. We don't believe she has a power but we might be hiding that. Mason hid that he was a shield until he looked about 3, than we finally realized he was like my mom. Jacob and our time in forks was over, it was our turn to go to Canada with the rest of the family. Everything was now left to mason, this house, the responsibility of taking care of this family still here, the pack, and protecting this town.

"we are truly going to miss you mom" mason said helping me back Eli's room.

"I'm going to miss you to sweetheart, and I'm going to miss this little girl" I said kissing Lyrica, who was sitting on the bed.

"It's going to be different, I'm responsible for everything now, where before I could come to you and dad" she began to say

"listen mason we're not taking off we can be back here with in a couple hours. If you need us you call but I don't think you'll need us you got this son. You have the alpha blood that runs through your veins. You're born to be a leader." I said

"I know mom, but it's a big change."

"I know son, but don't you stress it. you're going to do fine. The pack already listens to you, you've been their beta for years now, I think you will make a perfect alpha."

"thanks mom" he hugged me tight.

"anytime mason"

"now you go feed this wonderful child of yours" I picked up Lyrica and handed her over to him

"alright, Lyrica. You say bye bye to Nana"

"bye bye Lyrica"

**Eliza pov **

It was different with Lyrica in the house, not that my parents treated me any different than before but it was weird and I need some time to get used to it. I actually was thinking of seeing Grayson and Clarity for maybe a week. To give mom and dad sometime with the new baby, and not worry about hurting my feelings. My phone started ringing and it was Grayson, he called at least one a week to check on me.

"hey Grayson I was just about to call you"

"well good morning Liza, what were you going to call me about?" he asked

"well I wanted to come there for maybe a week or so, give mom and dad some time for the new baby"

"that is very nice of you Eliza, and we would be happy to have you here for a little while"

"well I'm going to talk to mom about it and I will call you right back"

"alright sweety, sounds good." I hung up and went down stairs. Mom was in the living room with Lyrica, dad was cooking in the kitchem

"mom dad?"

"yes Liza?" they said

"I was kind of wondering if I could maybe go to Canada for a little while?"

"that would be fine, Grayson and Clarity are probably dying to see you"

"that way you guys have a little bit of time with Lyrica also"

"don't let us having a baby make you feel any different Liza, we love you. Your our daughter, and we are a family." Dad said

"I didn't mean like that, I'm just saying that you had alone time with me it would probably be nice to have alone time with Lyrica as well. And Grayson is happy I asked to come, it would be nice to see everyone else as well."

"alright well we will book you a flight for tomorrow if you'd like" mom said

"that'd be great thank you" I hugged and kissed them both

"we love you Eliza" dad added

"I love yous too" I had to call Grayson back so I hurried out of there, dialing his number quickly.

"how'd it go?" he asked

"they're booking a flight for tomorrow if that is ok with you"

"That works for me, Grandpa Carlisle is talking about a sunny day so we wont be going to school. Id be more than happy to pick you up"

**Seth jr pov**

I hated school, we started high school now. I was actually pretty popular; a lot of girls were hitting on me. I shot everyone down; the only one I cared about was noel. It was lunch time, I sat with a couple of guys from the football team and Ella; which included some of her friends.

"Dude seriously, you got all these girls drooling over you and your hung up with that bitch in Canada" Kevin said. Kevin was an asshole, he was a junior and all he cared about was sleeping with any girl who gave him a shot.

"seriously don't say that about my girlfriend" I was angry

"ok fine but really, look at Kat she is all over you all the time and you blow her off just pump and dump that shit" kat was one of Ella's friends, she wasn't bad looking either but I only had eyes for noel. She was my soul mate.

"dude stop seriously" I said

"don't even tell me you've never gotten laid?" he continued "brad, listen Seth has never been laid he's a virgin" brad was sitting next to him, brad was another guy from the team one of the few black kids we had at this school. But don't let his color fool you he is whiter than white. He was a straight pretty boy, name brand clothes always dressed to impress. He was a senior from the team.

"seriously Seth? Dude you need to get laid come to my party tonight we will have a blast I promise"

"I don't know, my parents wont go for that"

"damn you really are a goodie two shoes, listen just tell them your coming over to watch game tapes. Lets just call it a football thing" Kevin said

"fine ill be there but don't tell Ella, she'll rat me out in a second"

"I wont tell Ella as long as you bring that hot cousin of yours what's her name Emily?" kevin said

"It's Eliza and she wouldn't give you the time of day, she has a boyfriend and doesn't go for assholes like you" he got pissed

"whatever just bring her I bet she'll do anything once she's had a few beers"

"ya ill ask her but I'm telling you she wont give you the time of day and if Chase find out you tried anything he'll kill you" I laughed

"like any guy could take on me" he started to say more but the bell rang, and thank god for that. I liked kevin, he was my team mate we had to get along but I couldn't stand the way he acted sometimes. Actually when we first met he didn't know Ella was my sister and said some sexual things about her and I actually laid him out. We've been friends ever since. I tossed my tray in the trash and headed to Gym, I liked gym but what sucked was kat was in that class. She never left me alone either.

"wanna walk me to class" she asked

"umm I have a girlfriend remember"

"what she doesn't know wont hurt her, and I mean come on its only walking unless you want it to be more" she leaned in closer, I was just trying to get my books out of my locker.

"ya know I gotta piss and you cant go in the men's bathroom so ya bye" I rushed away. She never gave up no matter how many times I shot the girl down it didn't matter she just kept trying

**Ella pov**

I watched kat get rejected by my brother again. I told her he would never leave noel but that didn't matter. She thought she was just that good. I met her when I joined the volleyball team one of the only girls who would talk to me on the team. They didn't really like freshmen on the varsity team. I finished grabbing my books for the rest of the day and went to talk to her

"are you ever going to give up?"

"nope never, I refuse to take no as an answer I mean come on I'm Kat Williams everyone wants me" she had a really big ego.

"uh huh sure alright lets go we better get to gym before freaks that we're late"

"alright lets go" we headed to the gym, I knew Seth would sit in that bathroom all day if I didn't get kat out of there.

"Ella" John yelled. John was a boy who I turned down the first week of school. He was like the guy version of kat. He never gave up. You know they would be perfect for each other.

"hi john" I didn't really want to talk to him

"so its Friday night how about I let you accompany me to the movies and dinner"

"how about you ask some else to go I have plans"

"I'm not giving up on you just yet Ella Clearwater." He said before walking away. He was a nice huy and all but Andrew was the one I was supposed to be with. As much as we didn't have a title on our relationship he was the one for me. No one was able to know about Andrew to much though. He was a lot older than me but he only looked about 19. I was turning 14 and technically that's illegal. Not that the law applied to wolves, or vampires, or any of us humans that were connected to the cullen's or black's in any way.

"alright class line up today we are climbing the rope." said


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys this chapter brings up Natalina, Hale, Carly and madison. for those who dont know who they are Natalina is rose and emmett human daughter they adopted she is 14. Hale is a mechanic at the shop who married madison who happens to be wyatts sister. Hale married madisn after embry died while madison was pregnant. they have Embry wyatt carter(embrys son)9 and Carly Amanda Timpson (hale's child)6.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Eliza pov**

I was in Canada for a week or so, we told everyone that I was clarity's sister. We looked so much alike everyone believed it. I mean I am her daughter so I hope I would look like her.

"good morning" aunt Addy said peeking into the quest bedroom.

"good morning aunt Addy, is everyone off to school?" I asked

"just us and and baby Wyatt" she said.

"what about noel?" I asked thinking she couldn't have been in school yet she was still growing.

"shes at the main house with Grandma esme, but I was gunna go shopping I was wondering if you wanted to come with us"

"ya sure ill go no problem just let me get dressed and ill meet you in the car"

"ok"

**Sydney pov**

Eliza was gone for a little while and I must say it was weird as hell not having her here. Even with baby Lyrica keeping me busy they house felt empty. I hope that she enjoys it down there but I don't want her to enjoy it to much. I wouldn't be able to do this all the time without seeing her

"Ness, is Lyrica up?" I asked thinking I heard her crying. Lyrica was getting big, but she was still a little baby.

"no, she is still sleeping Sydney. don't worry take a break." I know ive been through this whole baby thing but honestly Lyrica was so different from Liza.

"I do need a nap, Lyrica had me up all night long last night. Can you wake me up when she wakes?" I asked

"not a problem go get some sleep dear" those words were like heaven. I headed right to my bed it was comfy as all hell. I felt my eyes getting heavy, and I started to drift off. When I woke up I realized I slept 3 hours. I ran to Lyrica's room to see if she was sleeping. She wasn't there, I didn't know where she was

"Renesmee! Renesmee!" I yelled.

"Sydney whats wrong?" she came out of her bedroom saying. I looked to her and saw my daughter in her arms

"you have her, thank god"

"I figured I would let you catch up on some sleep"

"aw come here baby girl, let go eat" I said grabbing her "thank you Renesmee I really needed the sleep"

**Mason pov**

Christyn quit working for dad so it was a little hectic right now. I was trying to help him as an assistant but I'm also a mechanic. Doing both jobs wasn't easy.

"son, I need you to call and get a meeting with him set up" dad yelled out the door

"dad, I'm trying to get this bike done for tomorrow your gunna have to wait"

"I really need to hire a new assistant."

"ya, dad you do!" I was getting frustrated really bad, doing two jobs at once is insane. I had to worry about my job and my father's. Dad wasn't the type for change though, I think he keeps hoping Christyn will be back but she's working at the e.r. so much she doesn't have time.

"but what if Christyn" he came out saying

"dad stop right there, Christyn in a doctor at an e.r. do you really think she has time to be your assistant you've had a month to find someone before she finally quit and you didn't. I cant do this I'm so stressed between helping you, and working on the bikes, going home to my screaming child, and my over tired wife." I cut him off

"well why don't you just take the day" he said

"you know I cant do that. Hale took the day because Carly was sick and Madison had work. I'm the only mechanic here today because Uncle Seth didn't show and aunt rose lives in Canada now."

"you're a great employee and son Mason I couldn't do this without you".

**Noel pov**

I came over to Grandma esme's house, Natalina was off of school today. Natalina was aunt rose and uncle Emmett's daughter she was about 14 now. She was human; they adopted her when they lived down in forks. She was sick today, some type of bug that was going around she caught. Honestly that is why I am so glad I'm not fully human because of my genes I can't get sick.

"Noel, I made cookies" Grandma Esme said

"yes!" I ran to the kitchen touching into my vampire speed a bit. I didn't have much vampire in me but it was enough to run fast to those cookies.

"I also mad soup for natalina why don't you take it to her" I just wanted to eat the cookies but I figured it was nice to take the soup to her I grabbed it and walked up the stairs. There was a lot of stairs because Natalina's bedroom was on the fourth floor, not a problem for me but I was always a bit lazy. I knocked on the door

"come in" she said in a sickly voice

"I just brought you some soup, that grandma made you"

"aw thanks noel, I am starving"

"not a problem Natalina, if I could get sick I know you would do the same for me."

"sometimes I wish I was like you guys, I hate that I can get sick and shit"

"is Aunt rose against you changing?" I asked

"shes not against it but she wants me to grow up some more first have myself a family and be happy before I make a decision like that"

"that's a long time away your only 14 now, that still a couple years away"

"I know, its not easy being the only human in a family full of vampires, and werewolves"

"I could imagine, how shitty it is I wouldn't be able to do it"

"well you better get back down there" she handed me her empty bowl

"if you need anything just call ill come back up I promise"

"thanks noel"

"not a problem Natalina" I closed the door

**Jake pov**

Mason was become really stressed out the last month. With the new baby, working both jobs, taking care of his wife, and dealing with Eliza. He was getting to his breaking point so I figured I would take some of the stress away and try hiring an assistant. I was looking through the applications but none of the people seemed right. I came down to the last one, it was a young boy names james. He had just gotten back from deployment overseas. Once it came to a military man or woman my heart melted I figured I would give him a call

"hello this is Mr. Jacob Black, I am looking for James."

"this is him how may I help you?" he asked

"you applied for a job at my garage, I am looking for an assistant I see that you have a college degree in business and management, you just got back from deployment, and I was hoping to set up an interview with you"

"that sounds great!, its been so hard finding a job since I came back."

"well how does tomorrow morning work for you?" I asked

"perfect, sir"

"ok I will see you 9 am sharp"

"yes sir" and we hung up. i had to give this young man a shot.

"mason I have a guy names James coming in the morning for an interview, Army solider. So no extra strength or fast speed tomorrow"

"I would give up all that t have an new assistant in here any day dad. Now can we close up ill be able to finish this tomorrow I gotta get home with the baby and Sydney."

"yes son lets close up"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed:) -Valleygirl18651**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys, heres chapter 15. its not the longest sorry but i wanted to save the rest for the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**One month later**

**Jake pov**

It was about time for Renesmee and I to head out of here and move to Canada. Emmett and jasper came down to help us move. We loaded up the truck, we were only taking our clothes and Eli's bed stuff besides that we were leaving everything with mason.

"can't you guys at least stay for lunch" Sydney said from inside the house

"you know Jake, if you want to stay for lunch we have time" Emmett said

"you guys sure?" I asked, I didn't want to take time out of their lives any more than I already was

"dude how long have we been alive? I think we have a couple hours to kill, go eat" jasper said

"alright alright, why don't you guys go hunt it's a long ride back to Canada" I said

"we'll be back in like and hour" they were off. I couldn't believe I was leaving forks, I have been here my whole life. Got married in this back yard, had my children here, I was born here, my pack was here. This town was my life and it's all ive ever known. Now I'm moving away taking my children out of school and starting over. Part of my family is here, my father is still here. But Renesmee is my soul mate and ill do what it takes to be with here. Even if it means leaving behind so much, and I know ill be back some day. The whole family will be back some day. Things change in life, it feels like just yesterday I was fighting for bells love. I thought I wanted to kill Renesmee, now I'm happily married to her with 8 wonderful children. Who have grown up and had children of their own which makes me have 5 grandchildren. Where the hell does the time go.

"dad are you coming?" mason asked

"ya sorry son I just got to thinking, about how hard it is to leave this place"

"I bet it isn't easy, I can't imagine ever walking away from forks, I know I will need to someday but I still have a little while left"

"it's a beautiful town mason, great place. Do me a favor check in on grandpa Billy here and there. He is getting older and with me leaving" mason cut me off

"dad I got it, its my just as alpha now. I protect the people, and look out for them."

"your gunna do great son and uncle Seth is here to help you, if you need me call I can be here within hours. Also I want you to take my spot at the shop, makes sure james stays in there I like him."

"I will dad, and ill be fine now lets get in there before our women kick our asses" we just laughed and headed into the house

**Eliza pov**

I started school last week, it was interesting. I'm 7 now grandpa Carlisle thinks I'm done growing and I could start school. That's all he had to say and I was signed up the next day. I am a sophomore, right above noel and Seth. I picked them up every day now for school. So I was waiting outside for them, to come out. I beeped the horn twice because we were going to be last for school. They finally came out and off we went pulling into the parking lot I saw girls drooling over some guy. I wanted to get a better look and that's when I noticed it was my guy. Chase was here, I couldn't think for what. But there he was on his black crotch rocket.

"isn't that?" noel asked

"chase" Seth finished

"ya it is, I'm gunna go see what he's doing here" I went over, but it wasn't easy squeezing through all the girls. I noticed chase standing there in his black t-shirt and cut up jeans. Boy did he look good.

"excuse me" I said but none of the girls moved

"chase" I yelled out and he walked through the girls placing his arm around me to hug me.

"Liza bee" he kissed me and you heard all the girls sigh.

"what are you doing here?" I asked him

"well I attend here sophomore actually and we have 5 of our 8 classes together and lunch"

"Wow umm ok that great babe, I'm so excited."

"Don't you say we should get to English" as we walked through the parking lot everyone just stared at us. " I think we caught their attention and I don't know if that's good or bad but I truly don't care" he continued

"Neither do I" I kissed him

"so we are leaving school early today, your mom texted me. Noel and Seth to we are surprised Renesmee and Jake."

"I'm glad someone told you because no one told me" I started laughing. I was glad we was in my English class because being the new kid I was in the back by myself and this means chase could sit next to me

"I see we have a new student, welcome chase Shines. Please take a seat" the teacher said. even though I haven't attended school I knew everything because growing up everyone thought me it. I knew by the age of 4 everything I needed to know.

**Emmett pov**

What Jake and them didn't know was that jasper and I weren't going hunting we were actually going to meet the rest of the family from Canada to bring them to the house to surprise them for a going away party. We had them wait in Seattle that way Jake wouldn't pick up the smell of the vampire. Carlisle just told the school we were going "hiking" it was sunny there anyways, which we couldn't be in.

"took you guys long enough" Edward said.

"you know how hard it is to get your son-in-law to do anything!" I laughed

"well he is my son-in-law so ya I think I know I still would've gotten it done faster."

"ok so Sydney and mason have this all set up, Seth is going to call with a vampire sent and have them come while we get in the house quickly and Seth up"

"sounds easy enough lets go"

**Seth pov**

It was my job to call in the fake vampire call, which was easy. And we have Andrew here who is going to signal the howl first. To get Jake and Renesemee out of the house, this was easy when it came to vampires.

"you ready man?" I asked andrew

"yeah lets get this show on the road" Andrew ran outside and phased instantly signaled the pack with the howl. I waited a minute before calling mason it rang twice and he answered

"Seth is everything ok we heard one of the wolves." He said

"Andrew caught vampire scent hes tracking and chasing the vampire now behind my house. All the wolves are pretty much busy your gunna have to have Jake and Nessie come out lexys coming with us."

"alright man we're on our way" and we hung up. the plan was going perfectly. I now had to call emmet before they got here

"Emmett man they're leaving now so do what you have to do we can by you about an hour time"

"alright man"

* * *

**sorry if your mad about jake and ness moving out. but its whats best for the story trust me**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey guys this is a longer chapter i hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**One month later**

**Jake pov**

We were getting settled in our new home. The kids started school, we had to sign up serenity as our foster child of course. But we were able to say Eli was ours since he doesn't age fast. Renesmee was looking to get a job at the hospital where Carlisle works for nursing. And me well I was trying to find a garage I can buy to open another shop.

"how is the search coming honey?" Nessie asked

"its not the best I cant find the right one, but how is the hospital job coming?" I asked

"well Carlisle informed me that I should be getting a call today"

"that's wonderful new babe I'm so happy for you"

"moving up here sure is different but at least I have you and four out of our eight kids are here plus we get to see the rest of the family for a little while."

"I promise that it'll start to feel just like forks. Besides not having wolves running in and out of our house. Just a few, not a whole pack anymore."

"we will be just fine as long as I have you Jake" she leaned in and kissed me

**Serenity pov**

Today was my first day of school here in Canada. It wasn't to bad, because I had everyone here. I was no longer attending school by myself pretty much. Now I was here with my whole famil.

"serenity"aunt Alice called out

"hiya aaa- lice" I almost called her aunt.

"smooth one, anyways lets go we're cutting today"

"why is that?" I asked

"we're doing blood testing in biology today" aunt Alice didn't have blood and me well I'm part vampire and we don't want them to figure that out so we need to skip the day.

"were we going?"

"we all figured we could go on a hunting trip Clarity, jasper, and rose are waiting outside" they were freshmen also which meant they would be doing the testing as well.

"sounds like a good plan lets get going then" we headed out the front door, aunt Alice and uncle jasper got into the yellow porche while me clarity and aunt rose rode in clairty's fully restored 1999 mustang. She always had a thing for mustangs even before uncle Grayson had his mustang.

"serenity, how do you like Canada?" aunt rose asked

"actually i like everything besides history, there is this boy who smells amazing in there. And its really strong. The sucky part is I sit right next to him."

"ya that is tough, your grandfather had to deal with that with grams in his biology class when we first were in forks. He actually ran off because he didn't know what to do, try talking to him he might be able to help"

"ya I think I will, because its tough it makes me glad that we're skipping today because of I miss history" we pulled up to grandpa Carlisle and grandma esme's house, they weret far away from us. we all lived in the same general area our house was actually built for us on their property. We owned the woods and everything so there was a lot of room. We walked into the house

"awe I can smell you from a mile away darling" grandma esme said

"ya I know it's the part human in me but its great to see you" I said

"its great seeing you too. So what are you guys doing home? You're not supposed to be out of school for about another 3 hours?" she asked

"well they are doing blood testing and we all have the same class at some point from here out so we skipped" aunt Alice said

"well than serenity are you hungry?" grandma esme asked

"we were actually thinking about going hunting so maybe later?" I said

**Mason pov**

I needed to higher another mechanic for the shop. Its rough since my dad left , its only me and hale plus uncle Seth when he isn't in business meetings and other boss stuff. Plus I took dads job too, so I'm back to two jobs which is stressful on top of the pack and life at home. I went into my office to look at applications. There was a girl who was really qualified for the job but I didn't know how Sydney would feel about a girl working here that wasn't family. And besides James we are all married men here. I paged james

"james if you could get my wife on the phone that would be great"

"not a problem sir, ill call her now" I waited a couple minutes

"sir I have Sydney on line 1"

"thank you james" I switched the lines

"hi honey" I said

"you couldn't call me yourself?" she asked

"why would I do that when I have an assistant and I'm busy"

"your getting lazy mason. But what did you call for" she was always on my butt about everything but that's why I loved her. she was there to make sure I was doing the right thing

"I need to higher another mechanic and well the most qualified person for the job is a girl. her name is keira and she is 26 but I wanted to make sure it was ok with you first before I called her."

"I'm not worried about anything honey I know your mine. And no one will change that. you do what you need to do, I don't care."

"alright darling that's all I wanted hows the baby?" I say baby but Lyrica was no baby she was already looking about two and its only been a couple months

"she wonderful growing fast, I feel like we miss so much with her. but it was the same thing with Eliza."

"I know the feeling but at least we have forever with them"

"that's right well I have to go get Lyrica up from her nap and you need to hire that new mechanic."

"I love you dear"

"I love you too."

**Eliza pov**

It was lunch time at school. Seth jr , Ella, me and chase sat at our own table now. We didn't sit with their friends but last week chase almost killed Seth's one friend because he kept hitting on me. Chase has a high temper when it comes to other guys.

"I just wish he wouldn't keep looking at you like that" chase said

"babe just let it go, he's not worth it. If you keep getting in fights your gunna get kicked out of the school and no longer be able to attend with me. Than he gets partly what he wants"

"it just pisses me off Eliza. Your mine and only mine, not anyone else and for him to think that you could leave me and be with him, He is insane to do that."

"I would never leave, your all I ever want chase."

"I love you Eliza Shaylee Black"

"I love you Chase John Williams."

**Sydney pov**

"mama" Lyrica said as I walked in her room to get her

"hi baby" Lyrica talked much more now since she was about two.

"eat" she said

"yes darling we'll go eat" she was on a straight food diet with being 50 percent wolf and 25 human she didn't really crave blood. She was attracted to humans blood sometimes but mason would instantly redirect her and make sure she understood that wasn't allowed. Carlisle wanted us to bring her down there next week to make sure she didn't have venom, must girls didn't and mason wasn't either but Grayson was. So we figured it would better to have her checked. We would just wouldn't cook her food all the way, when she had steak and stuff we would leave it a little blood to make sure she didn't have a need for blood. I let her run around the living room while I went to the kitchen to make her something to eat. Which I regretted instantly she has been a very curious and adventurous child, with that being said I heard a smash.

"Lyrica Bella Black, what are you getting in to" I went into the living room to check. She was crying loud. When I seen you had knocked over the tv stand and smashed the tv all over. I saw red, which meant blood I rushed over.

"baby, let mommy see." I saw that her arm had a nice deep cut in it, I had took my shirt off and tied it around her arm calling Christyn right after

"hello" Christyn said

"Christyn Lyrica cut her arm open bad, shes bleeding"

"I'm on my way be there in two" the phone hung up.

"its okay baby" I rocked her and held pressure on her arm trying to calm her down as much as possible. It didn't take Christyn long to get here she came rushing in the door.

"let me see her arm?" she said as I I held her arm out

"your right that is a bad cut, it is pretty deep and she lost a little it of blood. I'm gunna need to clean It out and stitch it up. its going to hurt her so I'm going to numb her arm" she said pulling a needle out of her bag.

"Lyrica sweetheart can I see your arm again." She said, Lyrica was still crying in pain.

"ok sweetheart now just look at mommy" she said so Lyrica wouldn't see the needle. She injected what was in the needle in her arm and waited a little bit for it to spread.

"I'm just going to clean her arm up first and then I'll start the stitches."

"I'm going to call mason now that she stopped crying, shes going to be ok right?" I asked

"of course she is, its just a little glass. And probably 10 stitches." I pulled out my phone to call mason, james answered

"Unity engine this is james how may I help you?"

"james this is Sydney I need to speak to mason"

"is everything ok?" he asked

"its fine now but I really need to speak to mason if you could connect me through that would be nice"

"sure thing just hold one minute" I heard the hold music start to play, mason answered immediately.

"whats wrong Sydney? james said it was important" he said

"well Lyrica cut her arm open, its ok your sister here cleaning the glass up and stitching her up."

"how in the hell did she do that Sydney god damn weren't you watching her, ill be on my way home right now. God damn Sydney! I'm so busy at work and all you have to do is watch her and she cuts her arm open are you serious?"

"you need to calm the hell down right now. I was making her food and she was climbing on the tv stand I guess and knocked it over. And there is no need for you to come home I have it handled"

"I don't need to come home? My daughter cut her freaking arm open because you weren't watching her." he hung up.

"god damn that man, how is Lyrica, Christyn?"

"shes doing good I got all the glass out and we are almost done with the stitches." "shes being such a big girl mom."

"mommy is so proud of you" I said to Lyrica

"all done here "

"chris" that's what Lyrica calls Christyn. Lyrica leaned in and gave her a kiss

"now her arm is going to be sore, so give her Tylenol as needed." She didn't even finish the sentence when the front door swung open

"God damn Sydney you have one fucking job and you cant even do that right, I fucking work doing two jobs have the pack, and this family to do and I do just fine but you cant even watch our daughter for a fucking minute without her cutting her damn arm open" mason started yelling. I could even say anything back because the tears just started coming down my face.

"I'm going to take Lyrica outside" Christyn said

"don't cry Sydney, I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to freak out, you're a great mother. I love you I'm just so stressed and I was about to go into a meeting with some people who wanted to invest in the shop when I got the call. Uncle Seth had to take it, I'm a boss now. I need to be there and with working on the bikes because we're shorthanded and being a boss plus the pack and everything else this just added to it. I'm sorry stop crying" he wrapped his arms around me

"I'm doing the best I could, I'm trying mason I swear I didn't mean for her to get hurt."

"I know Sydney I know I love you baby"

* * *

**Now i dont want you guys to think mason is mean or anything like that. he is extremly stressed and this was the last thing he needed and it just put him over the top. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**One month later**

**Serenity pov**

It was time for history, which meant I would be next to ricky. His smell drives me crazy, I have never wanted someone's blood so bad before. Gramps gave me some good tops how to avoid it but nothing was working I couldn't get rid of the smell.

"class, I would like you to partner up with the person next to you to work on the project for this unit." The was the worst thing the teacher could've said

"I guess that means were partners" ricky turned and said to me

"ya" I tried not to talk to him as much. I held my breath so I didn't have to smell him. the bell rang and I rushed out of the room. The weird thing is as much as I didn't want to be around him, I wanted to be around him even more. It was lunch time, I saw him standing there getting his food. So I just went up to him

"ricky" I said

"serenity I'm surprised your actually talking to me"

"ya sorry about that, its just best if I keep my distance from you."

"why?"

"hi serenity" aunt Alice came up "and your ricky I believe right?"

"and your Alice if I'm correct."

"are you going to eat lunch with us today we could always make room for one more at our table"

"he cant, the tables to full" I grabbed her by the arm and walked over to the table

"you know Serenity Black you are the most confusing girl I have ever met" he said as I was walking away. I just kept walking.

"you know serenity, you really shouldn't be so harsh towards him" gramps said

"I'm not being harsh"

"he does smell good though I could understand her point" aunt Alice said

"I did it with bella, for all you know serenity he could be your soul mate" gramps said

"that is true Edward was the same way until some guys tried to hurt me than he came around"

"he likes you ya know, a lot. he also cant figure out why you act the way you do"gramps said

"stop it, lets just drop it please?" I said

"fine we can drop the subject" I just ate my food and minded my own business, I couldn't take this conversation anymore.

**Renesmee pov**

I am officially working at the e.r. as a nurse now. And Jake finally found a place big enough for the shop that was in the price we wanted to spend. There are some small things that need to be done to the building but nothing serious that we cant get done with in two months. This garage isn't just going to be about custom bikes. Its just a garage, we didn't want anyone to figure it out or anything like that about who we really were.

"Renesmee, your patient in room 35 is asking for you" Katarina said.

"thanks ill go check on him right now, he probably just wants to talk. That's what I love about the older patients that come in here."

"they love to talk." She giggled before leaving

"hello , what could I do for you?" I said heading into the room

"I was just wondering if you could get me an extra blanket I'm cold" he said

"of course I can, let me go get you one. Ill be right back" I went to the blanket warmer to get him a real warm blanket and took it back

"I got you the warmest one I could find just for you . now if you need me push the little button it pages me immediately and ill rush right in here.

"thank you Renesmee."

"not a problem I would do anything for you"

"awe how sweet, I don't think I could ask for a nicer nurse."

"now you relax, I'm gunna send the doctor right in here to have a look at your head" he hit his head at work and was having dizzy spells

"thank you"

"its my job but your welcome"

**Addyson pov**

Noel kept bugging Wyatt and I to allow her to go to forks and with spring break coming up we figure it would be nice for her to be able to see Seth again it has been about two months since she saw him last. Actually mom and dads going away party was the last time.

"mom I'm home from school" noel said coming through the front door. She was growing slower now so we thought it would be a good time for her to start school. I started when I looked about 15.

"that great how was it?"

"well I have a couple classes with aunt serenity, one with aunt Alice. And than one with uncle jasper and aunt rose." She said

"that's great honey"

"ya I'm glad I have class with people I know, I wish Seth was here though than it would be a lot better."

"well if you'd like over spring break you could go see him for a little bit"

"really mom I love you" she hugged me tightly I'm so happy I have to call him. she left the room talking and acting really happy. When she got to go to forks, it always made her happy. It was like Christmas morning to her. I couldn't blame her though, if it was Wyatt I would do the same thing. I feel horrible for taking her away from him but once she's old enough she can always move back there if she wanted to. And we allow her to see him as much as possible.

"mom Wyatt's up" she yelled. Wyatt was still little since he didn't have vampire in him really he grew at basically a normal speed. Just a bit faster from being around the vampires all the time.

"bring him down stairs" I said

"ugh" she yelled. She was a bit cocky but that's because she was my daughter.

"thank you Noel Clarity Carter" she hated when I would use her full name. she stopped down the steps on the phone with Seth

"hi Wyatt" I grabbed him from her

"thank you"

"welcome."


End file.
